TRUTH OR DARE?
by Littlemacca
Summary: Jace, Clary, Alec, Izzy y Simon han ido al loft de Magnus. La tarde resulta muy aburrida, hasta que Isabelle decide que van jugar al juego de Verdad o atrevimiento. ¿Cómo terminará la cosa? Estando Magnus, Jace e Isabelle el desmadre está asegurado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, he decidido escribir esta historia porque vi alguna que otra y me pareció divertida la idea. Debo decir que, donde yo vivo, al juego se le conoce como Verdad o atrevimiento, así que yo lo llamaré así.  
****No sé de cuántos capítulos la haré, depende de mi inspiración y de si gusta. Pero esta historia me la tomo más como un divertimento (que no es que las otras me las tome como algo obligado, claro está), porque no trataré que sea muy literario. Como hay tanto diálogo, caeré en repetir mucho el verbo decir, lo siento, pero como ya he dicho, esto me lo tomo más a modo de juego.  
****Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndola:****  
**

* * *

Aquella tarde habían ido todos al loft de Magnus: Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary y Simon. No era algo que acostumbraran a hacer, pues siempre alguien tenía algún asunto y no iba o quedaban por parejas. Quizás debido a esto no había mucha animación.

Magnus fingió un bostezo:

–Menudo aburrimiento. Ésta no parece mi casa. Como no hagamos algo, no os volveré a invitar nunca más.

–¿Se te ocurre algo? –preguntó Isabelle, que estaba repantigada en el sofá. Tenía las piernas (que estaban metidas en sus típicas botas altas negras de tacón) sobre el regazo de Simon, que estaba sentado al otro extremo del sofá.

–Uhm… sí, se me ocurre algo. Es muy entretenido. Pero sólo nos concierne a Alec y a mí.

El susodicho, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se apartó de él y se giró para mirarle con las mejillas ya sonrojadas.

–Tranquilo Alexander, no soy tan mal anfitrión como para disfrutar sólo yo y tú y dejar colgados a mis invitados. Ya pienso en otra cosa.

–¿Qué tal jugar a verdad o atrevimiento? –propuso Isabelle.

–Como siempre, eres brillante Isabelle. Me encanta la idea –dijo con tono de aprobación Magnus.

–Sí, estará bien –dijo animada Clary.

–Mejor jugar a eso que a nada… –dijo Simon.

–Me gusta. Soy el mejor en ese juego –alardeó Jace.

–Oh, tú no has jugado conmigo. Yo sí que soy el mejor –le respondió Magnus.

–Estupendo, ya sé a por quién tengo que ir.

–Pero primero debemos establecer unas reglas –les recordó Clary.

Magnus miró a Alec.

–¿Y tú que opinas? ¿Quieres jugar?

–Yo…

–¿Has jugado alguna vez, Alec? –preguntó Clary.

–Sí, yo… jugué con Magnus.

–En nuestra primera cita –les aclaró el mago, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca–. Alec descubrió otra de las cosas en las que soy magnífico. Entonces… ¿jugarás?

–¿Es que tengo otra opción? –le respondió con cara de mártir.

–¡Estupendo, entonces! De acuerdo, las reglas… –comenzó a decir Isabelle.

–Quien ha respondido o hecho la prueba, elige a quién hay que hacerla –apuntó Clary.

–En eso estamos todos de acuerdo.

–Sólo debería haber pruebas. Las verdades son para blandos –añadió Jace.

–Es cierto. Pero se debe dar la opción –dijo Magnus.

–¡No, lo de verdad está bien! –exclamó Clary.

–Siempre y cuando no te pregunten Jace o Magnus –advirtió Alec.

–O yo –Isabelle tenía una sonrisa llena de malicia en el rostro.

–¿Y el castigo si no se hace? –preguntó su hermano.

–Una prenda –le contestó Simon.

–Ya, pero no tiene gracia. Si alguien se niega, siempre se quita los zapatos o los calcetines –bufó Jace– y eso no es nada incómodo, salvo para los que deben sufrir el olor de pies.

–Yo propongo que la prenda sea la que elija el que hizo la pregunta –propuso Izzy.

–¡Me gusta, está bien! –aceptó con entusiasmo Magnus

–¿Entonces ya está todo claro, no? –concluyó Clary.

–Sólo falta quién empieza.

–¡Está claro! Yo, porque he sido la que lo ha propuesto…

–Está bien. Empieza, hermosa Isabelle –Magnus le hizo un gesto de "adelante" con la mano.

Isabelle fue directa a su presa.

–Jace. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

–¿Yo? No tiene gracia hacérmelo a mí. Sabes que no me importa la prueba que me pongas, la haré. La gracia es incomodar a la gente…

–Hablas demasiado como siempre, Jace. ¿Entonces qué eliges?

–¡Prueba! ¡Eso ni se pregunta!

–Está bien. Debes besar a Simon.

–¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó un Simon con gesto atormentado.

–El beso debe ser con lengua y magreo. Debe durar al menos… dos minutos –determinó Isabelle, sin decirle nada a Simon.

–Me clavará los colmillos y moriré desangrado. ¿Matarías a tu propio hermano, Iz?

–Sabes que no es así –le respondió una Isabelle con cara de pocos amigos.

–No lo hará contigo, pero conmigo sí. Yo estoy muy bueno.

Isabelle soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

–¿Entonces, piensas hacerlo o sigues poniendo excusas?

Jace se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado con Clary y fue hacia Simon. Se sentó en el reposabrazos de al lado de éste.

–Yo no pienso hacer nada eh, sólo me dejaré hacer –advirtió Simon.

–No te podrás resistir a mis encantos, chupasangre.

Agachó el rostro hasta la altura de Simon y posó los labios sobre los de éste. Comenzó a besarle, lentamente y luego de una manera casi violenta. Izzy dijo, _¿y el magreo?_ Y Jace bajó sus manos por el torso de Simon hasta llegar al bajo de la camiseta, y metió una mano por debajo. Todos, salvo ellos, claro, rieron.

–Está bien, si no queréis más, pues no más. Ya están los dos minutos, En cambio…

–Cállate, Iz –le replicó Jace, que ya se había apartado y vuelto junto a Clary.

–Simon… pareces… alucinado –advirtió Clary, mirando a su amigo.

–Me han profanado, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?

–Va, si te ha gustado. Casi te hago gemir.

–Ya te gustaría, Herondale.

–Bueno, ¡basta de peleas! –Izzy intentó poner paz en el asunto– Te toca elegir, Jace.

–Izzy, te tengo ganas… pero eso supondría que luego te volviese a tocar a ti. También tengo ganas de elegir a Magnus, pero aún no lo tengo pensado. Así que, Simon, te elijo.

–¿Por qué a mí? ¿No has tenido suficiente con besarme?

–No pienso ponerte de prueba que me beses. Así que, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–Atrevimiento.

–Está bien… quiero que cojas tu móvil, llames a la madre de Clary y le digas que la has dejado embarazada.

–¡No! Pobre Jocelyn… –exclamó Simon y miró a Clary para buscar ayuda.

–Tranquilo Simon, luego le diré que jugábamos. Será divertido, y ella no podrá enfadarse contigo –le explicó Clary, para que no estuviera sustado.

–Ya, pero por un momento me querrá más a mí que a ti –le apuntó Jace.

–Así que es por eso… me tienes celos porque Jocelyn me adora –dijo un Simon petulante, mientras se sacaba el teléfono–. Está bien, lo haré. Pero Fray, no me esperaba que me fallaras.

Clary le miró con cara de ángel.

Simon llamó por teléfono. Al segundo tono, Jocelyn respondió.

–_¡Simon! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Pasa algo?_

_Simon no respondió._

–_¿Le ha pasado algo a Clary?_

–_Bueno… –comenzó a decir._

–_¿Ha sido Jace, verdad? –preguntó una Jocelyn preocupada y acusadora._

–_No… la verdad, Jocelyn, lo siento mucho. He sido yo._

–_Tranquilo, Simon. Sabes que cualquier cosa que hagas…_

–_La he dejado embarazada –le interrumpió él secamente._

_Jocelyn tardó en responder._

–_¿C… cómo? _

–_Lo siento mucho, Jocelyn, deberíamos haber tomado precauciones…_

–_Bueno, lo importante es aclarar las ideas. Tú eres un buen chico y todo saldrá bien –Jocelyn parecía decirse esto más a sí misma que a él– ¿Está contigo Clary?_

–_Sí, te paso con ella._

Simon se llevó el teléfono, que había estado en manos libres, contra el pecho.

–¿Yo creo que ya, no? –preguntó.

Clary asintió.

–Pásamelo y se lo explico.

Simon quitó el manos libres y le tendió el móvil a su amiga.

–¿Mamá? –dijo Clary y se fue caminando hacia el fondo del loft.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, se habían estado conteniendo por un buen rato.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, Simon –le halagó Isabelle.

–Increíble. Si yo hubiera dicho eso, ya tendría a su lobo con el hocico en mi yugular. ¿Cómo puede adorarte tanto esa mujer? –preguntó Jace, turbado.

–Tengo mis encantos.

Jace soltó una carcajada y una risa falsa.

–Ya está todo arreglado –Clary le devolvió el móvil a Simon y se sentó junto a Jace.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –le preguntó el vampiro.

–Ah, bueno, me ha dicho que al principio se ha muerto de miedo. Pero luego me ha dicho que creía que habíamos dejado hacía mucho de jugar a esto, y que le gustaba más cuando le llamabas para decirle que estabas enamorado de ella.

–¡Ah, así que es por eso por lo que te quiere tanto! –le señaló acusador Jace.

–Ha estado muy bien –dijo Isabelle–. Simon, te toca elegir.

–Elijo a Clary.

–¿A mí? –Clary pareció sorprendida– elijo prueba.

–Muy bien. Tienes que elegir, de cada uno de los presentes de la habitación, una parte del cuerpo. Debes elegir esa parte del cuerpo porque consideras que es su mejor rasgo, sexualmente hablando. Y debes explicarlo.

–Uhm… creo que te he entendido –murmuró Clary, pensativa– Está bien, de Jace elijo sus brazos, porque son fuertes y firmes, dan seguridad; de Magnus elijo sus manos, porque creo que es muy hábil con ellas…

–Gran acierto –Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

–De Isabelle, sus labios –continuó–. Creo que debe ser una gran besadora. De Alec, sus piernas, porque son verdaderamente envidiables.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Alec, sorprendido.

–Contra un demonio Raum, se te rasgó el camal de un pantalón y fuiste con una pierna desnuda durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al Instituto –le recordó Clary.

–¿Por qué no me llamasteis? –preguntó acusador Magnus.

–¿En serio? ¿Las piernas de Alec son mejores de las mías? ¿Y los labios de Izzy? ¿Crees que besa mejor?

Clary rió.

–Es sólo un juego, Jace. Debía elegir un rasgo de cada uno. Si quieres, te diré que de ti elegiría todo tu cuerpo.

Jace sonrió complacido.

–¿Y de mí? –le recordó Simon.

–Tus ojos. Al mirarte a los ojos, siempre me siento tranquila y confiada. Como si fuera el primer día que te vi en el jardín de infancia, desde aquel día sentí eso. Por mucho que hayas crecido, tus ojos no han cambiado.

Clary le cogió amigablemente la mano a Simon y los dos se sonrieron. Después, la soltó.

–Está bien, me toca elegir. ¡Magnus!

Él sonrió pícaramente.

–Atrevimiento, por supuesto.

–Te reto a que… seduzcas a Isabelle. Debe haber un beso incluido.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–Cinco minutos.

–Está bien, reto aceptado.

Magnus se levantó y fue hacia el sofá de Isabelle.

–Sheldon, ¿podrías ir a sentarte junto a Alexander por unos minutos? Eso sí, ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima o volverás a convertirte en rata.

Simon, sin decir nada, se levantó y se sentó junto a Alec.

Magnus se sentó junto a Isabelle, que le miraba a los ojos sonriendo.

–Esto será divertido –murmuró la chica.

Magnus, sentado a su derecha y mirándola directamente a los ojos puso una mano sobre su muslo izquierdo. Comenzó a acariciarlo, subiendo hasta meterse por dentro de la falda. Después, acercó su rostro al de ella y, sin llegar a besarla, apoyó su nariz sobre la de ella, de modo que compartían el aliento. Colocó la mano libre sobre el hombro derecho y la atrajo hacia él. Su mano seguía moviéndose dentro de la escueta falda, nadie sabía realmente lo que le estaba haciendo. Y entonces, ambos se acercaron a la vez para besarse. El beso duró hasta que Clary dijo que los cinco minutos habían pasado.

No se separaron en seguida, sino que terminaron y lentamente se separaron. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, los dos sonreían.

–Wow, siempre me imaginé que sería así pero, ¡ya entiendo por qué Alec siempre que tiene un momento libre viene aquí!

Magnus rió.

–Tú tampoco besas nada mal, preciosa.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se sentó junto a Alec, que evitó mirarle a los ojos.

–Ocurre algo, ¿amor? –le susurró al oído– sabes que es un juego, ¿no?

–Sí, pero ha sido raro. Es mi hermana pequeña.

–Si quieres, mira mal a la pelirroja pervertida que te mira las piernas en cuanto te descuidas.

–¡Oye, que te he oído!

–Elijo a Isabelle –dijo, apartando su rostro del de su pareja y mirándola. Seguía un poco acalorada.

–Muy bien, elijo prueba.

–No te va a ser nada difícil, después del trabajito que te he hecho. Quiero que finjas un orgasmo.

–Uhm… está bien.

Isabelle, con los ojos cerrados, empezó a gemir lentamente mientras pegaba ligeros saltitos en el sofá. Poco a poco, los gemidos acabaron en gritos de placer, casi alaridos. Entre gemido y gemido, decía palabras rápidamente, del estilo de _sigue, sigue, más, me gusta, oh, cómo me conoces_ y un largo etcétera. Finalmente, se quedó en silencio, abrió los ojos y volvió a su postura anterior, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Isabelle miró a su alrededor para observar las expresiones de sus amigos. Clary estaba atónita; Alec también, a la vez de avergonzado, mirando hacia el suelo; Magnus sonreía divertido y a Jace y a Simon… se les notaba excitados. _¡Por el Ángel, pero si es mi hermano!,_ pensó al ver la expresión de Jace.

–Muy bien, creo que he cumplido con mi prueba. Ahora te toca a ti, Alec.

–¿A mí?

–Eres el único que no ha sido retado –le recordó–. Así que, ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

–Uhm… –Alec no sabía qué elegir, no sabía qué le asustaba más de su hermana. Sabía que las preguntas serían todas sobre su vida sexual con Magnus, así que dijo: – Prueba.

–Vístete, maquíllate y péinate como Magnus.

–Oh Isabelle, ¡eres tan genial! –la halagó Magnus.

–Gracias, lo sé.

Alec asintió y se levantó.

–¿Te vas? –le preguntó Magnus, desconcertado.

–Claro. Voy a tu habitación a coger la ropa y vestirme. ¿Quieres decidirla tú?

Magnus sonrió.

–En seguida venimos.

–Esto va a ser muy emocionante –la emoción de Magnus estaba presente en su rostro y en sus palabras.

Cerró la puerta y fue a su armario.

–No quiero nada rosa con frases obscenas, te advierto.

–Tranquilo, tengo algo que te quedará divino. Desnúdate mientras lo busco.

Magnus se puso a hurgar en su armario, y Alec se quedó en calzoncillos.

–Perfecto –se giró y le miró–. Pero quítate esos slips negros, cariño. Vas a vestirte como yo.

–¿También incluye la ropa interior?

–Si quieres, le pregunto a tu hermana, pero sabes que dirá que sí.

Sin ninguna vacilación, Alec se bajó los calzoncillos.

–Está bien, dame la ropa.

Magnus se la tendió. Alec se puso los slips, que eran plateados y llenos de brillo; unas mallas oscuras de cuero negro; unas botas puntiagudas y una camiseta de tirantes ceñida y corta azul eléctrico.

–Uhm… –Magnus no le quitaba un ojo– Tienes que quedarte esa ropa. Esa camiseta está hecha para ti. El color y… tu ombligo, es tan precioso. Siempre me ha gustado, y ahora se ve.

Alec se sonrojó y se puso, para acabar, una chaqueta de cuero con múltiples remaches brillantes.

–No me maquilles mucho.

–Tranquilo, sólo los ojos y un poquito los labios. Eres tan guapo que no necesitas nada más.

–Tú también eres muy guapo y siempre llevas maquillaje.

Magnus le sonrió.

–Pero eso es porque me encanta llamar la atención.

–¿De verdad? No lo sabía –Alec le respondió con tono bromista.

Magnus le hizo sentarse y le maquilló y peinó. Después, le puso delante del espejo.

–¿Qué tal?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

–¿A ti te gusta?

–A mí me gustas siempre. Pero metido en esas mallas… me dan ganas de echarles a todos de cas y quedarnos tú y yo solos.

Alec rió.

–Venga, volvamos al salón. Tengo una prueba para Jace.

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado? Si se os ocurre alguna pregunta o prueba para más adelante, las tendré en cuenta :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí está la continuación. Querría hacer una ligera modificación respecto al libro de Ciudad de los Ángeles caídos, querría que olvidarais que Izzy le había preguntado a Clary si se había acostado con Jace. En este capítulo hago que se lo pregunte, y no creo que la verdadera Izzy le preguntara dos veces por lo mismo. Ya está, era simplemente una pequeña tontería pero quería que la tuvierais en cuenta. Y ya, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo:**_

* * *

En cuanto oyeron la puerta del cuarto de Magnus abrirse, todos se giraron para ver qué pinta tenía Alec.

El joven nefilim caminó cogido de la mano de su pareja, sin dejar de mirarle, pues sabía que si miraba a los demás sus mejillas enrojecerían hasta límites insospechados. Y es que nunca había llevado nada tan, pero tan, tan, ceñido. Se sentaron en el sofá, Magnus lo atrajo hacia su pecho al instante, y Alec cedió de buen grado.

Jace reía por lo bajo.

–¿Algún problema, nefilim? –le preguntó Magnus de malos modos.

–Nada, nada –Jace fingió intentar contener su risa, pero luego soltó una gran carcajada.

–Jace, ¿verdad o atrevimiento? –le preguntó Alec con una mirada firme, y Jace dejó de reír.

–Atrevimiento. No te tengo miedo, Alec.

–Muy bien. Te reto a que te vistas completamente como una chica. El atuendo lo elegirá Magnus, pues será él el que te lo de.

Jace estaba atónito. Se había quedado con la boca completamente abierta.

–¿Vas a hacerlo? –le preguntó Clary, que lo dudaba.

–Por supuesto. ¿Jace Lightwood, negándose a un reto? ¡Eso es algo que jamás tendréis el privilegio de ver! Anda, dame la ropa, brillitos.

Magnus sonreía mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron encima del regazo de Jace un conjunto de ropas con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

–Estupendo. Zapatos de tacón incluidos –bufó.

–Toda generosidad es poca para ofrecerle al parabatai de mi novio. Ah, y Jace, la ropa interior también debes ponértela.

Jace descubrió debajo del vestido un sujetador y bragas de encaje a juego.

–Estupendo –les sonrió–. ¿El baño dónde está?

–Aquella puerta –señaló Magnus.

Jace caminó hacia ella, la abrió y se metió en el baño.

–Alec, estás guapísimo –le felicitó su hermana.

–Ehm… gracias, Izzy –le respondió sonrojándose.

–No te queda nada mal esa ropa –reconoció Clary, sonriéndole.

–Pues claro que no –Magnus, todo sonrisas, le apretó más en su regazo.

Alec, que no sabía dónde meterse para evitar de dejar de sentirse observado, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su pareja que de puro gozo casi ronroneaba.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

–Soy, sin duda alguna, el chico vestido de mujer más atractivo del mundo. Es más, diría que ahora mismo estoy mucho más guapo que muchas mujeres.

Salió, caminando con unos stilettos negros, medias de encaje y un ajustado y corto vestido de color dorado que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. El sujetador claramente llevaba mucho relleno, pues daba la impresión que tenía pecho (aunque pequeño) natural. Eso sí, sus tan musculosos brazos desentonaban con todo el conjunto haciéndole parecer una Barbie ciclada.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, Clary tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerse al suelo y rodar riendo. Eso sí, las lágrimas de la risa empezaron a correr por su rostro.

Jace, contrariado, se sentó con un gesto muy digno a su lado. Se alisó la falda del vestido que, al sentarse, se le había subido mostrando prácticamente todas sus piernas, que eran puro músculo.

–Sí, creo que me gustas más así –le dijo Simon, que tampoco paraba de reír.

–¡Jace! ¡Cruza tus piernas! –le riñó Isabelle, mostrándole cómo hacerlo.

–Fingid que os hago gracia, sé que estoy divino. Tú, Lewis, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–¿Otra vez me eliges a mí?

–Te has burlado de mí.

–Pero si te he halagado…

Jace le lanzó una mirada asesina y Simon optó por callarse.

–Verdad, porque a saber tú qué me pondrías de prueba.

Jace le sonrió maliciosamente.

–Sé perfectamente que sonreirías del mismo modo si hubiese elegido prueba.

–Así es. ¿Qué te crees, que no lo tengo todo pensado? Muy bien, así que quieres una pregunta. Pues ahí va: ¿Te gusta Izzy por algo más que su físico?

–Por supuesto –respondió Simon sin dudar.

–Entonces, sin pensarlo, debes decir tres cosas que no sean físicas que te gusten de ella.

–Fácil. Está segura de sí misma, es atrevida y directa, y nunca miente.

–Está bien –Jace pareció convencido.

Simon miró a Isabelle, que le sonreía. _Buen tanto, Lewis_, se dijo interiormente.

–¿A quién eliges, Simon? –le preguntó su amiga pelirroja.

–A… –recorrió con la mirada a los presentes– Magnus.

Magnus pareció no inmutarse.

–Prueba.

–Vístete con ropa de Alec.

–Está bien –Magnus se levantó y caminó de vuelta a su habitación.

–Eso incluye –especificó el vampiro diurno–, nada de maquillaje ni purpurina.

–Lo había deducido, Sidney –le guiñó el ojo y se metió en la habitación.

–¿Tiene ropa tuya? –le preguntó Jace a Alec.

–Sí. Tengo algunas mudas, por si acaso…

–Entiendo. Por si necesitas cambiarte de ropa y no quieres verte obligado a lucir tan ridículo como ahora.

–Basta ya, Jace –le respondió cortantemente Alec, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, especialmente a Jace. Alec jamás le había hablado así–. Si al vestir como mi novio considero que estoy ridículo, entonces considero que mi novio es ridículo. Y Magnus no me parece en absoluto ridículo, y espero que tú, si crees que lo es, no lo vuelvas a decir, al menos en mi presencia.

–Wow –Jace no se creía que Alec, _su_ Alec, le hubiera hablado así.

–¿Sabes que te amo, verdad Alexander?

Magnus estaba plantado en la puerta de su cuarto. En efecto, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y desgastados, muy de Alec, y un suéter también negro con ¿algún agujero? No llevaba nada de maquillaje en el rostro, y en la cabeza llevaba una toalla.

–Todavía estoy arreglándome el pelo –les explicó–. No tengo ningunos zapatos de Alec, así que iré descalzo. ¿Te importa, Sky?

Simon dedujo que se refería a él.

–No, Magnus, está bien.

Magnus le sonrió y caminó de vuelta al sofá. Allí, tiró la toalla al suelo y se quedó con su pelo negro cayendo lacio, sin forma. Miró a Alec y le sonrió.

–Eso sí, llevo incluso unos calzoncillos suyos –se bajó un poco el pantalón para mostrar un slip negro, que, sin duda, no era de él–. Te reto a ti, cariño. ¿Qué quieres, verdad o atrevimiento?

–¿Magnus? ¿Por qué me eliges a mí? ¡Creía que estabas de mi lado!

–Y lo estoy. Elige atrevimiento, anda –le susurró–. Te aseguro que será algo que te gustará.

Alec le echó una mirada que Magnus en seguida captó.

–Tranquilo, no creo que te haga sonrojar. Aunque contigo nunca se sabe.

Alec bufó, ¡qué se le iba a hacer! Sabía que así era su novio.

–Está bien, elijo atrevimiento.

–Hasta que te vuelva a tocar el turno, debes beber un chupito de licor de hadas por cada prueba o verdad que se le haga a alguien –y dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos y una botella de licor de hada junto con un vasito de chupito aparecieron sobre la mesilla de café que tenían delante.

–Está bien –Alec, de buen grado, se puso en el vasito y se lo bebió. De momento, se dijo así mismo, temiendo y sabiendo que aquello no dudaría mucho, no le había tocado hacer nada vergonzoso con lo que estuviera en desacuerdo.

–Izzy, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–Atrevimiento –le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

–Está bien. Si de verdad quieres a Simon, demuéstraselo diciendo tres cosas que te gusten de él, y si no… –Alec dudó.

Magnus, instantáneamente, le susurró algo al oído. Alec se sonrojó levemente.

–Si no, hazle una llamada erótica a Meliorn.

Todos, claro está, enfocaron sus miradas en ella. Ella fingió no inmutarse.

–Toda una suerte que te quiera, Simon –admitió casi con un bostezo, para quitarle hierro al asunto–. De no ser así, debería llamar a ese hada al que me juré no volver a llamar nunca jamás.

–¿Y las razones? –le recordó su hermano.

–Tranquilo, Alec, a eso iba. Me gusta que sea atento, cariñoso y diferente a todas las personas con las que he estado antes.

Esto lo dijo sin mirar a Simon, pero él tenía la mirada clavada en el perfil de la joven morena. Magnus murmuró en el oído de Alec:

–¿Sabes que eso encaja con las razones por las que te amo, Alexander?

Esta vez, su sonrojo fue verdaderamente rojo. Se acordó que debía tomar otro chupito de licor de hada, y así lo hizo.

–Bueno –prosiguió Isabelle–. Yo ya he cumplido. Así que ahora te toca a ti, Clary, eres la última por terminar la ronda.

–Uhm… atrevimiento.

–Cuéntanos –comenzó a decir Isabelle con excitación–, tu primera vez con Jace.

Clary agachó la cabeza ligeramente.

–Esta prueba es muy fácil. No hay nada que explicar.

–¿Cómo que…–Isabelle empezó a enunciar la pregunta, pero luego lo comprendió– Vaya, lo siento, yo creía que sí…

–Pues no, todavía no –le respondió Clary, que no estaba molesta, sólo un poco avergonzada–. Jace –se giró para mirar a su novio, que estaba un poco meditabundo–, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–Atrevimiento.

–¿Qué tal si le dices que se acueste contigo? –Magnus fue incapaz de reprimir la sugerencia. Alec le dio un codazo en el estómago, y Magnus puso cara de dolor.

–Quiero que, hasta que te vuelva a tocar o te toque una prueba relacionada con alguien, te metas en una bañera llena de espaguetis.

Sólo Jace comprendió por qué Clary le retaba a hacer aquello.

–Lo haría, pero no hay ninguna…

Magnus, antes de que terminara de hablar, chasqueó los dedos y apareció una bañera completamente llena de espaguetis a la boloñesa.

–Deberíais pagarme por todo lo que estoy haciendo, que lo sepáis.

Isabelle le sonrió.

–Ya te lo pagará luego mi hermano.

–Te tomo la palabra, Izzy –Magnus y ella compartieron una mirada cómplice junto con una sonrisa radiante.

–Está bien, qué remedio… –Jace se levantó y se quitó los zapatos.

–¡Pero no te metas con el vestido! –le advirtió Isabelle– Sería un desperdicio. Es tan bonito…

–¡El verdadero desperdicio es de mi cuerpo! Tan bonito y cubierto de pasta para que no pueda enseñarlo…

Después de protestar, Jace se sacó el vestido y se metió en la bañera con la ropa interior puesta.

–Vale, esto es muy bizarro. ¿Jace en ropa interior de chica dentro de una bañera con espaguetis?

–¿Quieres uno, Lewis? Ah, se me olvidaba. Tú no comes comida…

–Jace, ya basta –Isabelle le echó una mirada de esas que queman el alma, y Jace no continuó con ello.

–Está bien, ahora, a Alec le toca tomar un trago y… querida Izzy, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

Alec bebió otro trago de licor de hadas, mientras su hermana se lo pensaba.

–Verdad. Y por el Ángel, que no sea nada de Simon. Me tenéis cansada, sois monotema.

–Tranquila, no es del vampiro. ¿Con cuánta gente te has acostado?

–Veamos… ¿el sexo oral cuenta? –preguntó Isabelle, mientras miraba al techo pensándoselo. Para ella aquélla no era una pregunta incómoda– Si no, son cinco.

–¿Lewis está entre los agraciados?

–Era una pregunta, Jace. Te quedas con las ganas de saberlo. Y ahora, Magnus, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–Primero que Alec se tome su trago de licor de hada. Y después… me han entrado ganas de decir la verdad –le dijo sonriendo.

–Quiero saber… qué es lo que más te gusta que te hagan en la cama, y si Alec lo hace bien.

–Uhm… veamos.

–No seas muy gráfico, por favor –le rogó Simon.

–Por una vez, estoy con el vampiro –dijo Jace.

–Sabía que algún día eso pasaría –Simon le sonrió y Jace puso cara de pocos amigos.

–Está bien, ya lo sé. Pero no sé como no ser muy gráfico. Que los niños se tapen las orejas, por favor.

Jace y Simon lo hicieron al instante. Magnus les sacó la lengua.

–Me vuelve absolutamente loco que me muerdan y chupen la oreja. Descubrí, después de tantos años en este mundo, esa debilidad con Alec.

Isabelle se quedó mirando a su hermano con una ceja levantada. Y claro, Alec estaba como un tomate maduro.

–Vaya vaya, mi hermano es un comeorejas. Quién lo iba a decir.

–Iz… –Alec agachó la cabeza.

–¿Podemos dejar de taparnos ya las orejas? –preguntó Jace, gritando.

–La pregunta correcta sería, ¿podrías algún día dejar de comportarte como un capullito? –le preguntó Magnus, que sabía que de todos modos oía.

–¿Capullito?

–Anda, mira la ropa interior que llevas, eres un capullito en flor.

–Yo diría más bien que estoy, absolutamente, para comerme.

Clary volvió a carcajearse con ganas.

–Clary, realmente me preocupa lo mucho que te ríes de mí.

–Me río contigo, Jace.

–¿Me ves reírme?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y metió la mano en la bañera, cogió un espagueti y se lo comió succionando

–Alec cariño, ¿sabes que no se me escapa que no te has tomado tu trago de licor de hadas, verdad? Y por cierto… no te lo tomaste después de que Clary dijera que no lo había hecho con Jace, ¡eso vale por una prenda!

–¿Puedo quitarme una prenda y dejar de beber?

–Rotundamente no.

–Pero Magnus, he tomado tres tragos, y creo que si tomo más ya no podré seguir… ¿sobrio? Ya sabes a qué me refiero…

Magnus cogió la botella y le llenó el vaso hasta arriba. Se lo ofreció.

–De eso se trata Alexander. Venga, quítate la chaqueta y bébetelo.

De mala gana, se lo bebió.

–Por favor, si hago alguna tontería, prométeme que me pararás.

–Por supuesto –y le guiñó un ojo–. Y ahora, la chaqueta.

Se la quitó, dejando sus brazos al aire. Magnus le agarró el brazo derecho y apoyó el rostro sobre él.

–Uhm… bíceps.

–¡Magnus! –Alec estiró el brazo para que no pudiera hacer eso– Venga, te toca elegir. ¿Por qué no me eliges a mí?

–Buen intento, Lightwood. Pero eso supondría que dejarías de tomar licor de hadas. Elijo a la pelirroja.

–¿A mí? Está bien, elijo atrevimiento.

–Bésate con Isabelle. Así podrás comprobar si, como has dicho antes, besa bien o no. Dos minutos, como mínimo –enseñó dos dedos para recalcarlo.

–Uhm, está claro que hoy queréis que bese a todo el mundo. Sólo espero que no me pidáis que se lo haga a Alec, sería tan raro.

Magnus reía.

–Si decides _hacérselo_ a Alec –dijo, poniendo énfasis en el verbo–, déjame al menos veros. Me pondría muchísimo.

Alec hundió el rostro entre sus manos tras dejar salir un sonido de desesperación.

–¿Y con Jace no te sería raro? –le preguntó Clary, que ya estaba sentada al lado de la cazadora.

–Sí, pero no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

–¿Cómo? –preguntaron sorprendidos Clary y Alec (que había desenterrado el rostro de sus manos) al unísono.

–Nada, cosas de chiquillos…

Clary se giró y miró a Jace, que jugueteaba con los espaguetis de la bañera. Estaba evitando claramente su mirada.

–En fin… –se volvió a girar hacia Iz– Isabelle, te voy a besar.

–Estoy preparada –dijo riendo– ¿así es como actúas con Jace? Jace, te voy a besar –repitió imitando la voz de Clary.

–No tiene gracia… –Clary estaba un poco avergonzada.

Isabelle le cortó, besándola en los labios. La estrechó, acercándola a ella. Durante el tiempo estipulado, prácticamente no separaron sus labios.

Alec miró a Jace y a Simon, estaban más que atónitos. A él y a Magnus no les afectaba ver a las dos chicas besarse, pero pudo ver claramente como cierta parte del cuerpo de Simon se veía afectada por ello. Y estaba seguro que a Jace le sucedía lo mismo. Se les veía en la cara, simplemente.

–Oh, vaya… qué sorpresa –dijo Clary, recuperando el aliento, nada más separarse de Isabelle.

–¿Te ha gustado?

–Realmente besas muy bien. No ha estado mal. ¿Y a ti?

–Oh, tenían razón al decir que las pelirrojas sois muy calientes.

Las dos rieron. Jace y Simon seguían sin saber qué hacer.

Magnus le tiró un almohadón a Simon. Simon se lo quedó mirando con una cara de, _¿y esto a qué viene?_

–Es para que te cubras un poco, Sean. Te cubras y cubras a tu Seany. Y Alec, te toca otro chupito, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh –Simon lo hizo de inmediato.

Alec también se tomó su trago.

Isabelle, que seguía riendo, le miró y se rió todavía más.

–Venga Lewis, ¿verdad o atrevimiento? –le preguntó Clary.

–Atrevimiento. Cuidadito con lo que me pides, recuerda que tengo colmillos, Fray.

–Te quería pedir que bailaras desnudo… pero quizás sea demasiado incómodo viendo en la situación en la que estás –dirigió por un segundo la mirada hacia la entrepierna de su amigo– Así que… voy a ser buena y te lo voy a poner fácil. Durante los próximos tres turnos, ¿qué tal si imitas a Yoda?

–Yo intentarlo haré –dijo Simon, casi calcando el tono de voz. Siempre que habían jugado juntos, Clary le había puesto esa prueba y a él le había encantado. Toda ocasión era poca para imitar a Yoda.

–¿Es algo de algún cómic? –preguntó Izzy.

–La guerra de las galaxias –le aclaró Clary– son películas.

–Alexander tomar debe licor de hadas. Y después retarle yo.

–¿Ehm? –Alec, distraído, no le comprendió.

–Que bebas y elijas verdad o atrevimiento.

–Ah, al fin se acaba mi castigo –se tomó el trago– y ahora me toca cumplir con el siguiente. ¿Qué prueba me pones?

–Tú besar a Jace.

Magnus, que estaba recostado en el sofá, se sentó muy tieso.

–¿Quieres volver a convertirte en rata? Porque si no deberías…

Magnus miraba furioso a Simon.

–No pasa nada, Magnus, es un simple reto –Alec le intentó quitar hierro al asunto.

–¿Vas a hacerlo? –Magnus le miró un poco enfadado.

–¿Debo salir de la bañera? –preguntó Jace– supongo que sí, ya que esta prueba me libra del castigo, ¿no?

Jace se salió de ella mientras Alec caminaba hacia él.

–¿Os importa si me ducho un poco antes de…?

La pregunta de Jace se vio interrumpida por un Alec que se echó, literalmente, a sus brazos y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. A Jace le pilló con la guardia baja, y acabó estampándose con el pilar que tenían más cercano. Alec le acarició el pecho marcándole con las uñas y bajó para meterle la mano por las bragas.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Magnus, caminando con chispas saliendo por sus manos– Dichoso licor de hadas.

Isabelle, Clary y Simon no podían hacer otra cosa que reírse ante la situación.

–Alexander –Magnus le estiró con fuerza, apartándole de Jace de un tirón– ¿recuerdas que te dije que evitaría que cometieses tonterías? Ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo, ¿me oyes?

Alec tenía una cara de fastidio al verse apartado de su parabatai, pero entonces rodeó la cintura de su novio y le atrajo violentamente hacia él para besarle.

Magnus, en cambio, se separó en cuanto pudo.

–Eso está mejor –dijo, seguía enfadado–. Pero diablos, tu boca sabe fatal. ¿Es así como sabe el nefilim?

–Lo que me faltaba por oír. Me viola mi parabatai yendo vestido con ropa interior de chica y bañado en salsa boloñesa y, para colmo, dicen que no tengo buen sabor.

–¿Besa bien Alec, al menos? –le preguntó Clary, que seguía riéndose.

–Oh… diablos, sí. Nunca me habían besado tan apasionadamente.

Alec estaba enredado en Magnus mordiéndole y besuqueándole todo el cuello. Sus manos le recorrían la ropa (que era en realidad la suya) y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

–Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso –dijo Magnus, que echó mano a su magia para poder separarse de Alec y después tironeó de él–. Voy a tener una conversación con Alexander en mi cuarto, ni se os ocurra molestar.

–Yo, si su alteza me lo permite, usaré su ducha –Jace dijo con retintín.

–Haced lo que queráis –dijo Magnus y después cerró la puerta de golpe.

–Voy a mirar qué tiene Magnus en la nevera, tengo hambre –dijo Clary.

–¡Hambre! Claro, cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. Voy contigo, Clary.

Simon, viendo que le iban a dejar solo, fue detrás de las chicas.

* * *

_**Bueeno, that's al folks! (de momento). ¡Para el próximo capítulo necesito ideas! Por favor, si alguien me hace el favor de darme alguna pista para pruebas y preguntas… se lo agradecería muchísimo, porque de momento estoy seca. Estaba pensando, además, en hacer que se unieran Maia y Jordan… pero aún no lo sé, depende de si se me ocurren pruebas para hacerles a ellos. Espero que os haya gustado y…  
**__**Ave atque vale!**__**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa. Espero que os guste el capítulo:**_

* * *

–¿Por qué pareces tan enfadado, Magnus? –Alec hizo un mohín de niño pequeño. Nada más entrar en la habitación, se le había vuelto a echar encima, pero Magnus lo había apartado.

–Es que lo estoy. ¡Has besado a Jace!

–¡Y tú a mi hermana!

–Pero eso no significa nada.

–Ni lo mío con Jace.

–¡Estuviste enamorado de él!

Alec se cruzó de brazos.

–Habla el señor _mi-lista-de-amantes-supera-a-la-centena_.

–¡Pero yo no me he besado con ninguno de ellos de esa forma desde que estoy contigo!

–Esto es un juego, y yo no quería jugar, te lo recuerdo. Lo único que sé es que ahora mismo tengo la polla metida en unas mallas ultra ceñidas y siento que me va a explotar.

–¡Alexander! –Magnus no podía contener su asombro. ¿Alec hablando así?

Magnus sabía que aquél no era el verdadero Alec, era el Alec del licor de hadas. Y también lo había sido con Jace. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero a él se le daba muy mal estarlo. Y por otra parte… tenía a _su Alexander_ completamente desinhibido, algo que difícilmente podría volver a tener. Así que, cuando Alec le bajó los pantalones vaqueros (aquéllos que en realidad eran de Alec) para luego bajarle, casi arráncandole, los calzoncillos y cogerle su miembro, no se apartó, se dejó hacer.

* * *

–Toc toc –dijo Simon para anunciar su llegada a la cocina–. ¿Puedo pasar o hacéis cosas de chicas?

Clary e Isabelle rieron.

–Puedes entrar, Simon –contestó Isabelle–. ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Clary y yo nos hemos quedado con ganas de ir a más, y nos apetece que nos miren.

Simon se quedó rígido.

–Venga, Simon, sabes que Izzy bromea.

–Con Isabelle nunca se sabe –dijo él, y la cazadora de sombras le guiñó un ojo–. ¿Qué estás comiendo?

–Galletas –Clary tenía un paquetito en la mano e, inconscientemente, hizo ademán de ofrecerle a Simon. Aunque se hubiera convertido en vampiro, habían sido tantos los años de compartir almuerzos que era incapaz de reprimir aquellos comportamientos–. Lo siento –dijo al ver la mueca que hizo Simon.

–Ey, tranquila, Fray –Simon le sonrió–. ¿Y tú qué haces Iz?

Isabelle estaba trajinando algo en la encimera, y verla removiendo algo dentro de un bol no pintaba nada bueno.

–Hago magdalenas. Seguro que alguien tiene ganas de tomarlas en alguna prueba.

–Creo que incluso Alec, estando sólo en calzoncillos, se los quitaría y quedaría desnudo para no tener que comérselas –le susurró Clary a Simon, pero Isabelle lo escuchó, se giró y le echó una mirada envenenada.

–Vaya, ya sé a quién retar.

–Izzy, lo decía de broma, por favor no te enfades… Tu… tu manicura de hoy es perfecta, ¿no te parece, Simon?

–Muy buena observación, Fray, yo no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo dices…

Isabelle volvió a girarse, esta vez con una cuchara que contenía una mezcla marrón verdosa en la mano.

–¡Oh, por el Ángel, para ya, Clary! Tenía pensado que fuera para Jace, pero si sigues en ese plan… y tú –señaló a Simon–. No le des apoyo o te quedarás sin lo que te iba a dar.

Simon no lo comprendió, pero Clary lo hizo al instante.

–Yo… voy a ver si Jace necesita de mi ayuda.

–Sí, quizás los grifos de la ducha de Magnus en vez de agua tiren purpurina, ve a ayudarle –Izzy le miró pícaramente para luego volver a girarse para remover la masa.

Clary, galletas en la mano, salió por la puerta de la cocina.

–Yo… ¿te ayudo? –le preguntó Simon, avanzando hacia ella.

–No, gracias. Podría correr el riesgo de que salieran decentes.

Ambos rieron.

–¿Sabes Izzy? La cocina no es tan difícil… quizás… –dijo mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par lo que ella hacía– si siguieras alguna receta… Porque ¿sabías que el wasabi no es un ingrediente de las magdalenas, verdad?

–Así es más divertido, Simon.

Terminó de remover y empezó a colocar la masa en las cápsulas. Simon la observó detenidamente, apoyado en la encimera. Finalmente, las puso en la bandeja del horno y las metió.

–¡Ya está! Y ahora, veamos… –se lo pensó– sí, toca la parte más aburrida. Recoger los ingredientes.

–Yo te ay… –comenzó a decir Simon, pero Isabelle le lanzó un puñado de harina y se quedó callado.

–¡Te he dado! ¡Menudos reflejos de vampiro más tontos que tienes! –Isabelle reía a carcajada limpia.

–Uhm… –Simon cogió un puñado bien lleno y se lo echó encima, manchándole todo el vestido.

–¡Me las pagarás! ¡No sabes lo que me costó este vestido! –Isabelle parecía colérica, y Simon se quedó quieto. La chica aprovechó para tirarle encima otro puñado de harina– Tranquilo, Simon, era de rebajas.

–¡Juegas sucio! No se vale… –Simon le tiró otro puñado de harina y la arrinconó contra la pared de la cocina.

–Eres mi novio, tu deber es dejarme ganar en las peleas, ¿sabes?

Simon pestañeó, sin saber qué decir. Jamás le había llamado _novio_, y hasta aquel momento no sabía que lo era. Ella levantó una mano para espolsarle la harina del flequillo.

–Has dicho…

–¿Es que no lo somos?

–Yo… no lo sé. Quiero decir… nunca habíamos hablado de esto, y yo parezco siempre no importarte…

–Me importas, Simon.

Se miraron a los ojos, y los dos se sonrieron.

* * *

Clary tocó a la puerta del baño.

–¿Jace? ¿Se puede?

–¿Clary? Sí, pasa.

Clary abrió la puerta y buscó a su novio. Jace estaba metido en la cabina de la ducha, el agua caía del grifo a borbotones. Estaba empañada y llena de gotas, pero Clary no era capaz de mirar hacia ella, sabiendo que allí dentro Jace estaba desnudo.

–¿Clary? ¿Has entrado?

–Ehm… sí.

–¿Querías algo?

–No… sólo… me preguntaba si de la ducha de Magnus caería agua normal o purpurina.

–Podrías venir a probarlo, ¿sabes?

Clary se quedó callada.

–¿Clary? –Jace cerró el grifo– Tranquila, ya salgo de la ducha.

La puerta se abrió, y Clary se giró inmediatamente para estar de espaldas a él.

–Clary, ¿me haces un favor? Es que no hay ninguna toalla, ¿me buscas una? Quizás en ese armario.

Caminó hacia atrás como un cangrejo para abrir el armario sin ver a Jace. De él, sacó una toalla de color naranja fosforescente.

–Gracias –Jace se encontraba justo detrás de ella, le había susurrado al oído. Olía a fresas y traspiraba calor– Clary, gírate.

–Pero ponte la toalla primero.

Jace la cogió por los hombros y la hizo girar. Clary estaba con los ojos cerrados.

–Venga Clary, no seas ridícula. Abre los ojos.

Los abrió y descubrió que Jace llevaba un albornoz morado.

–¡Jace! –chilló enfadada y le azotó con la toalla. Él no podía parar de reír– ¡No tiene gracia!

–Oh, sabes que sí que la tiene. Pero Clary –su tono pasó a ser serio–, ¿por qué tenías miedo de verme desnudo?

–Yo… –agachó la vista– pensé que si te veía desnudo tú también tendrías que verme…

–Sabes que no pienso obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

–Yo… sí que quiero –Clary alzó la vista para entrelazarla con la de Jace. Ambos sonrieron.

–Yo también. Pero ahora debo ponerme las bragas y el sujetador, y no creo que sería una buena impresión para ti como primera vez que me ves desnudo.

La pelirroja intentó reprimir la risa, pero al momento brotaron carcajadas de sus labios.

–Está bien, te dejo _sola_ para que te acicales.

Y dicho esto, salió del baño dejando la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Isabelle y Simon estaban tumbados en el sofá, la cazadora de sombras sobre el pecho del vampiro.

–Ehm… –Clary miró hacia otro lado– Hola. Siento interrumpir.

–No debes sentir nada –Isabelle le miraba sonriendo–. ¿Le queda mucho a Jace?

–Se tiene que vestir.

–Vale –la chica se separó de Simon y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación de Magnus– voy a avisarles.

Tocó la puerta y chilló.

–¡Parad de follar, en cinco minutos volvemos al juego!

–¡Con todos ustedes Isabelle Lightwood, reina de la discreción! –gritó Jace con tono divertido desde el baño.

Cinco minutos después, Jace, vestido de nuevo de mujer, volvió al sofá junto a Clary.

–¿Les abro la puerta? –preguntó Isabelle, una sonrisa maliciosa asomando por su rostro.

–No hará falta Isabelle querida –Magnus habló desde el umbral de su puerta. De la mano llevaba a Alec, y de la mano caminaron hasta el sofá donde se sentaban.

–¿A quién eliges, Alec? –preguntó Clary.

Alec seguía teniendo la mirada inmersa en Magnus. El licor de hadas seguía haciéndole efecto, dedujeron.

–A Magnus.

–¿A mí? –Magnus realmente no se lo esperaba– Elijo atrevimiento. Me pregunto qué tendrás planeado para mí, Alexander.

–Un striptease.

–¿Cómo? –preguntaron todos a la vez, salvo Alec, por descontado.

–Proviene de la palabra _strip_, que es en inglés desnudar y de _tease_, engañar. Generalmente van acompañados con un baile sensual –Alec habló con un tono teórico.

–Está bien. Acepto.

–¡Oh no, eso no! ¡Mis hermosos ojos dorados no están preparados para eso!

–Ni los míos –se unió Simon.

–Los míos sí –Alec no paraba de sonreír.

–Oh, será muy interesante –dijo Isabelle.

–Desde luego –se unió la pelirroja.

–¿Cómo? –preguntaron inquisitivamente Jace y Simon a la vez.

–Opiniones aparte, Alec me ha retado y yo he aceptado el reto. Así que –Magnus chasqueó los dedos y una luz morada y tenue envolvió la habitación, mientras que una de las columnas pasaba a convertirse en una barra metálica.

–Parece que lo tenías todo planeado, Magnus –opinó Isabelle.

–Oh, desde luego que sí. No os imagináis lo que llevo esperando a que me lo pidiera. Y por favor –dijo con tono de diva–, ni se os ocurra meterme billetes de un dólar, mi cuerpo precisa de al menos billetes de cien.

–¡Já! –Espetó Jace.

Música sensual empezó a sonar por el apartamento. Magnus se colocó de espaldas a ellos y empezó a contonearse. Después, se giró y rodeó la barra con las piernas, subiendo y bajando por ésta. Estuvo así por un rato, friccionando sus partes contra la barra hasta que se separó, se puso delante de ésta y se metió las manos por debajo del suéter, pasándolas de arriba abajo por su pecho. Clary, Isabelle y Alec (que se habían sentado juntos en el mismo sofá) le gritaban: ¡Quítatelo, quítatelo! Simon y Jace simplemente lo miraban estupefactos, sin poder apartar la mirada ni hacer otra cosa. Magnus fue subiendo lenta, muy lentamente el suéter, hasta dejarlo a la altura donde a una persona se le vería completamente el ombligo. Entonces, puso una mano en la barra y dio una vuelta a ésta. Paró y se sacó rápidamente el suéter, y lo lanzó, cayendo sobre la cabeza de un Simon que no fue capaz ni de pestañear. Magnus se bajó un poco los pantalones, y siguió bailando. Las dos chicas hacían palmas, conminándole a que siguiese quitándose la ropa. Él, en cambio, se plantó delante de ellas, se metió dos dedos de la mano derecha en la boca y, una vez húmedos, se los pasó por su torso, muy lentamente. Luego pasó a quitarse, muy, muy lentamente el botón del pantalón vaquero.

–¡Magnus definitivamente vas a matarme! –Isabelle parecía una loca posesa, le devoraba con los ojos.

Pero él no se dejó achantar por sus palabras y siguió al mismo ritmo, porque sabía que así les volvía locos. Se bajó la cremallera, pero no dejó que cayeran los pantalones, y los sujetó por las trabillas. Caminó, de nuevo contoneándose, por la estancia, hasta que finalmente dejó que cayeran los pantalones al suelo y las chicas y Alec suspiraron. Magnus volvió a la barra, la volvió a rodear con las piernas y empezó a elevarse y bajarse por ésta. Después, y ante las súplicas de sus "fans" que le pedían que volviese a ponerse delante de ellos, se separó de la barra y pasó, primero haciendo contacto visual con Clary, luego con Isabelle, y dejó para el final a Alec, a ir bajándose estirando el elástico de los slips para luego volver a subírselo. Cuando se metió las manos por dentro de éste, Jace rompió toda atmósfera de sensualidad:

–Genial, reto cumplido. Nos has demostrado cómo hacerlo.

Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

–Está bien, el show ha terminado –chasqueó los dedos y la luz volvió a ser la de antes, la barra desapareció–. Me alegro haberte excitado, nefilim –dijo con voz sensual mirando hacia la faldita de Jace.

–¡No me has excitado!

Magnus soltó una carcajada.

–Pero no… ¡sigue! –le pidió Isabelle– No me dejes sin el final, no sé cómo termina.

–Isabelle, has dicho que te has acostado con cinco tíos. ¿De verdad no sabes cómo termina?

–Soy muy inocente.

Todos rieron.

Magnus, vestido solamente con los calzoncillos de Alec, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá junto a éste. Clary e Isabelle también lo hicieron con sus respectivas parejas.

Magnus, mientras se revolvía el pelo, preguntó:

–Isabelle, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–¡Atrevimiento!

–¿Qué tal si… le haces una llamada erótica a Raphael?

–A Raphael… uhm, vale, ¡lo acepto! Pero no tengo su número.

–Tranquila, yo sí –Magnus hizo aparecer una libretita y un Boli y lo escribió.

–Esto no me gusta… –murmuró Simon, pero Izzy fingió no oírlo.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número, y al cuarto tono la reconocible voz de Raphael se escuchó:

–_¿Quién osa llamar al líder de los hijos de la noche de Nueva York en horas de luz?_

–_Una admiradora –respondió Isabelle, con tono voz inocente y a la vez sugerente, tono que no dejó de emplear en toda la conversación._

–_¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_

–_Creo que para disfrutar un rato no hace falta conocer nombres, ¿no crees?_

–_Me agrada la idea. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?_

–_Desgraciadamente, estoy en un lugar del que no puedo salir. Pensaba que podríamos hacer algo… telefónicamente._

_Raphael pareció pensárselo._

–_¿Qué ropa interior llevas puesta?_

–_¿Qué te hace pensar que la llevo?_

–_¿Estás desnuda?_

–_Sujetador y bragas rojas de encaje. Las bragas… están muy húmedas._

_Se escuchó un ligero gruñido a través de la otra línea._

–_Tócate y cuéntame cómo lo haces._

–_¿Y por qué no… te toco yo? ¿Estás desnudo?_

_Raphael no contestó._

–_Lo estás. O al menos estás con las manos en la masa. ¿Verdad?_

–_Sí –admitió el vampiro._

–_Estás pensando en mí –Isabelle, como siempre, estaba muy segura de sí misma–. ¿Cómo crees que soy?_

–_Piel pálida, labios rojos, delgada pero con curvas. Melena larga y negra._

–_¿Por qué crees que soy así?_

–_Porque es mi combinación favorita. ¿Eres así?_

–_Si es así como quieres que sea, será mejor no contradecirte._

–_Buena chica, no me gusta que me contradigan. ¿Estás segura que no podemos vernos?_

–_Bueno… quizás… esta noche. Espérame en la puerta del Dumort cuando las dos manecillas del reloj se encuentren en lo alto._

–_Me parece perfecto._

–_Y mientras tanto, imagínate cómo mi lengua rosa te recorre entero._

Y dicho esto, Isabelle le colgó.

–¡Vaya, vaya! Así que soy del tipo de Raphael –Isabelle parecía pagada de sí misma.

–¿No irás, verdad?

Se giró y miró los ojos dulces de Simon. Había miedo en ellos.

–Oh por el Ángel, por supuesto que no. ¿Raphael? Me repugna.

–Pues tu lengua está recorriendo todo su cuerpo ahora mismo –le recordó Jace.

–¡Puaj! ¡No digas más eso!

–Bueno, entonces di a quién retas, Izzy –le dijo la pelirroja.

–A Simon –Isabelle sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–¿Atrevimiento? –preguntó, temeroso.

–Llama a Jordan. Dile que te gusta oler su ropa interior usada cuando vas a hacer la colada. Y que si esta noche, cuando vuelvas a casa, puedes meterte con él en la cama.

–Está bien –Simon aceptó de buen grado y empezó a marcar–. Pero Jordan me va a pillar seguro.

–_¿Simon? ¿Te pasa algo? – Jordan cogió al segundo tono._

–_Jordan, hay algo que debo decirte…_

–_¿Tiene que ser ahora? Es que iba a salir a recoger a Maia…_

–_Tiene que ser ahora, la pena me corroe. _

–_Ehm… Está bien, dímelo._

–_Me gusta oler tu ropa interior cuando está usada, no puedo evitarlo. Es un vicio malo que tengo… y que no consigo quitarme. Por eso he pensado que si esta noche me dejaras dormir contigo y olértela puesta… quizás se me iría el vicio._

_Silencio tras la línea. Un, dos, tres segundos. Explosión de carcajadas por parte de Jordan._

–_¿Qué pasa, Lewis? ¿Estáis jugando a Verdad o atrevimiento o algo así? _

–_Ehm… sí._

–_Wow, con lo que me encanta ese juego. ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Podemos acercarnos Maia y yo?_

–_Claro, me encantaría tener unos perritos en mi casa –intervino Magnus–. Tendréis el grandísimo privilegio de estar en el apartamento del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. ¿Qué os parece?_

–_Uhm… que nos pasaremos en tres cuartos de hora._

–_¿Tan poco duras? –le preguntó pícaramente Magnus– De tu apartamento al mío hay una media hora, más luego recoger a Maia… ¿Duras cinco minutos en hacerlo?_

–_¿Qué insinúas, brillitos? Iremos dentro de un rato, ¿vale? Simon, nos vemos tío._

Simon colgó el teléfono.

–Vale, ahora es mi turno. Jace ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¡He nacido para el atrevimiento!

–Pues… tienes que ir al supermercado y pedirle a un hombre que te coja tu mango.

Jace rió.

–Está bien.

–¿Tu mango? –preguntó Clary, perpleja– ¿Me he perdido algo?

–Son cosas de Jace y mías.

–Lewis, no digas esas cosas que parece que tú y yo tengamos algo. Muy bien –se levantó– ¿me vais a acompañar para verlo?

Clary, Isabelle y Simon se levantaron.

–¡Se me olvidaba! Voy a coger una cosa de la cocina. Ahora vengo, esperadme.

Magnus, Alec y Jace no sabían a qué se refería Isabelle, pero Clary y Simon sí, y sonrieron al pensarlo. ¿Esta vez Isabelle se habría superado haciendo comida repugnante? Probablemente sí, poca gente junta wasabi, chocolate y coca cola para hacer unas magdalenas.

–Uhm… supongo que debería vestirme un poco –dijo Magnus, con voz perezosa.

–Desde luego, el centro de atención debe ser mi magnífica persona.

–Rubito, aquí el único magnífico soy yo, ya lo dice mi nombre.

–Venga, basta de peleas –Alec le dio sus ropas, que permanecían en el suelo.

Cuando Magnus terminó de vestirse e Isabelle volvió de la cocina, todos salieron del apartamento y fueron en dirección al supermercado más cercano.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? En estos días se me han ocurrido varias ideas, y algunas me las habéis dado vosotros, así que ya tengo para algunos capítulos. Me gustaría escribir más, pero la maldita universidad me reclama. Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por todas las visitas, reviews y follows. No podía imaginar que os pudiese gustar tanto y ¡me encanta conseguir haceros reír! Gracias, muchas gracias a Mira Herondale Guile, cazadora100, Lucy Herondale Lightwood, Stascream, Alejandra Martínez, Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova, Mily Black Queen y sobre todo a Kaira Fenix, oficialmente mi fan número 1 (empiezo a pensar que si escribo algo que no te gusta, no sería capaz de continuarlo, jaja). **_

_**Ave atque vale! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa. Espero que os guste el capítulo:**_

* * *

Sin un _glamour_ encima, el grupo causó muchas miradas y comentarios en voz baja. No sólo era raro ver a un chico con un vestido ajustado y tacones, o a una chica vestida toda de cuero y llena de correas, o a un chico cubierto de purpurina de pies a cabeza y con prendas ajustadísimas, sino que verlos a los tres juntos y acompañados por un chico altísimo de ascendencia asiática vestido anodinamente de negro y por una pelirroja diminuta junto con un chico con aspecto bastante normal (salvo por una palidez extrema), llegaba a los límites de la extravagancia.

En el supermercado fueron directos a la sección de frutería. Una vez localizados los mangos, Jace se giró hacia sus amigos y les dijo:

–Quedaos aquí, si os tengo a todos encima no podré desplegar mis encantos correctamente.

Él se marchó todo digno hacia el _stand_ de los mangos, pero los demás no podían hacer otra cosa que mearse de la risa.

Jace, con fingida normalidad, se puso a mirar los mangos, buscando el que debía estar más sabroso, el que era más perfecto. Cuando lo encontró, lo cogió y se acercó hacia el que iba a ser su víctima: un chico de estatura media, cabello castaño revuelto, gafas de pasta y vestido con ropa cómoda y poco favorecedora. Empujaba un carrito de la compra, lleno en su mayoría de verduras, y en aquel momento estaba evaluando los tomates.

–Disculpa, chico.

El "chico" se giró al escuchar su voz y se encontró a Jace apoyado de forma sugerente contra su carrito de la compra.

Los cazadores de sombras y el mago les espiaban desde las lechugas.

–_Se parece a ti, Simon –comentó Clary, sonriéndole a su amigo._

–Ehm… ¿qué quieres? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –la víctima de Jace estaba claramente contrariada, pero aun así preguntaba con amabilidad.

–Me preguntaba si… podrías cogerme mi mango.

–¡¿Cómo?! –el chico pegó un brinco.

Jace, que tenía una mano a su espalda, la dejó a la vista. En ella llevaba cogido un enorme y de aspecto sabroso mango.

–Que si a ti, te importaría, cogerme mi mango –Jace le repitió, lentamente.

–No, claro –el chico lo cogió.

Jace se lo quedó mirando.

–Ehm… –el chico estaba claramente incómodo– tienes buen gusto para los mangos.

–Muchas gracias –Jace le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

–Perdona pero, ¿esto es para una cámara oculta o algo?

Jace negó con la cabeza, seguía sin dejar de mirarle.

–¿Y… para qué quieres que te lo sostenga?

–En realidad, puedes quedártelo, si te parece que está bueno mi mango. Te lo regalo. Comételo todo y saboréalo bien, ¿vale?

–Ehm… vale –el chico asintió.

–¡Sid! ¡Llevo rato buscándote! –una chica pequeñita llegó corriendo junto a ellos– No me habías dicho que estarías en la frutería.

–Melissa, te lo había dicho antes. Siempre estás en Babia.

–Lo siento, Sid.

Los dos se sonrieron.

–_Pues ella –apuntó Simon a la chica–, me recuerda a ti._

–_¿Sí verdad? A cuando éramos normales y no estábamos mezclados con esta…_

–_Ojito con lo que dices, Clarissa –le advirtió Isabelle–. Tengo un látigo y realmente sé cómo usarlo. _

–_Y como decía, me recordaba a cuando no estábamos mezclados con gente con tanto sentido del gusto. Es decir, Simon –gesticuló– mira a Sid, ¿has visto el desastre de su pelo?_

Melissa echó una mirada a Jace.

–¿Y este… chico, o chica, quién es?

–Ehm… ahora te lo cuento, Mel. Vamos a pagar a la caja –y dicho esto, se fueron.

Una vez Sid y Melissa se habían marchado, Magnus y los demás se acercaron a Jace.

–En fin, otra prueba más superada por Jace Lightwood –dijo él mismo–. Nunca encontraréis algo que no sea capaz de hacer.

–¿Y si lo encontrásemos? –le preguntó Simon.

–No te esfuerces en buscar, Lewis. No lo hay.

–Lo que tú digas.

–Por supuesto. Siempre será lo que yo diga, Simon.

–¡Jace, para ya! –Clary fingió enfadarse– Te toca retar a alguien. ¿A quién eliges?

–Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… elijo a Alec. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

–Atrevimiento –Alec no lo dudó, sabía que si elegía verdad Jace se burlaría de él. Y no había cosa peor que tu parabatai se burlara de ti públicamente.

–¿Por qué no intentas ligar con alguien? Ya sabes, decirle algo y pedirle una cita.

–Pero… yo no sé cómo hacer eso.

–¿Cómo que no? A ver, ¿qué hiciste con Magnus?

–Pues yo… no sé –las mejillas de Alec comenzaron a enrojecer. Se le estaban pasando los efectos del licor de hada.

–Aunque no lo creas, nefilim rubito –comenzó a decir Magnus–, hay gente que no necesita hacer nada especial, y sólo con su encanto natural pueden enamorar a alguien.

–Magnus, créeme, yo quiero a Alec, pero él carece de encanto. Hasta los patos tienen más encanto que Alec. Uh.

–¡Jace! ¡Eso no es cierto! –esta vez quien le recriminó fue Isabelle– Alec simplemente es tímido. Podrías… –se giró hacia su hermano– no sé, decirle a un chico que…

–No hace falta, Izzy –le cortó su hermano–. Entonces queréis que diga alguna de esas frases estúpidas que dice Jace, ¿no?

–¡Oye! ¡Mi ego!

–Jace, tienes un ego tan grande que eso que acaba de decir Alec no te ha podido ni rozar –dijo Clary.

–No te creas, parece que no duele pero duele mucho.

–¡Eso lo dice Homer Simpson! –exclamó Simon, que había estado callado.

–¡Es verdad! –Clary y él rieron al recordarlo.

–Supongo que será algo de un cómic mundano… –dedujo Isabelle.

–Izzy, no todo lo que hago es leer cómics.

–Da igual. Para mí es lo mismo.

–Bueno –dijo Alec, intentando que se volviesen a centrar en su reto–, entonces tengo que decir algo de eso, ¿no?

–Y pedirle una cita –le recordó su parabatai.

–Vale, pues allá voy –Alec se giró y empezó a caminar, pero luego, volvió a girarse y fue hasta Magnus–. Te quiero. No te pongas celoso –y le besó tiernamente en los labios.

Después, se dirigió hacia la sección de bebidas.

Por suerte para Alec, sólo había un chico en todo el pasillo, concretamente en la zona de las botellas de agua. Alec fue directo hasta él.

–Hola, perdona que te moleste –Alec le dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo para llamar la atención.

El chico era mucho más guapo de lo que se podía haber esperado. Era alto, aunque no tanto como él, robusto, rubio, con ojos verdes y brillantes, rasgos proporcionados, labios sugerentes y con dos lunares en el rostro muy favorecedores.

–¿Sí? –el chico también lo evaluó de arriba abajo.

_Vale, esto no será tan embarazoso. Al menos, es gay_, pensó para sí.

–Bueno, estaba paseando por aquí y… –Alec agachó la cabeza y se calló, el rubor empezaba a recorrer sus mejillas.

–_Es muy guapo, ¿te has dado cuenta no? –susurró Isabelle al oído de Magnus– y parece que también es gay. Y que a los dos les gusta lo que ven._

–_Muchísimas gracias, maravillosa Isabelle, por plasmar en palabras lo que no paro de pensar en el interior de mi mente._

_Ella le sonrió por respuesta._

–_Shh, dejad escuchar –les dijo Clary._

–¿Paseabas por aquí y… qué? –le preguntó el chico rubio y de enormes ojos verdes– oh, vaya, vaya par de ojos que tienes. Parecen zafiros. Brillantes zafiros.

Y claro, Alec enrojeció todavía más.

–_Bueno, pues tendré que admitir que Alec tiene encanto –admitió Jace, perplejo._

–También tienes un pelo muy bonito. Pelo negro y ojos azules, no es algo que se vea muy a menudo. Pero a mí… me encanta.

–_Si no se calla ahora mismo, creo que voy a callarle yo mismo –por las manos de Magnus saltaban chispas azules– "Pelo negro y ojos azules" –se mofó, imitando la voz del chico– ésa es mi combinación, no la suya._

–Vaya, perdóname. Soy demasiado charlatán, todo el mundo me lo dice. Y eras tú el que había venido a decirme algo. Por cierto, ¿qué querías?

–Me preguntaba… –Alec levantó la cabeza, y estableció de nuevo contacto visual con el chico– ¿cuántas botellas de agua crees que harían falta para enfriarme? Porque tú, me pones realmente caliente –y dicho esto, se mordió el labio inferior–. Por cierto, ¿te apetecería tener una cita conmigo?

A todos, tanto el chico como a los espectadores, se les desencajó un poco la mandíbula.

–¿En serio? Oh, vaya, me choca bastante que me digas eso.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te crees lo suficientemente guapo? Porque lo eres.

–Vaya gracias, pero no, sólo que… los chicos como tú no suelen pedir las chicas.

–¿Y cómo son los chicos como yo? –Alec apoyó un brazo sobre el estante y se inclinó un poco hacia el chico.

–Pues… –estaba bastante abrumado– inalcanzables.

–Puedes tocarme, estoy aquí. Soy alcanzable –le susurró Alec.

–_Si le toca, realmente le mato, si le toca, realmente lo haré –Magnus hablaba entre dientes._

Y sí, el chico, sin ningún pudor, iba a hacerlo, pero en ese momento Magnus extendió un _glamour_ sobre Alec. Éste se dio cuenta en seguida, al ver al chico parapadear, bajar la mano, volver a parpadear y preguntarse en voz alta _qué extraño._

–¿Magnus? –preguntó Alec, a sabiendas que era él quien había extendido el _glamour_.

–¿De verdad ibas a dejarle que te tocara?

–Prometiste no enfadarte.

–No me enfado –Magnus se cruzó de brazos para evitar que Alec viera las llamas saliendo de sus manos.

–Eso espero –Alec le sonrió y después miró a Clary– ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

–¡Atrevimiento!

–Acércate a una pareja que esté por aquí, y finge que el hombre te ha dejado embarazada.

–Uhm... –se lo pensó– Vale, voy a buscar. Vosotros manteneos a una distancia.

Clary se giró y se puso a buscar por los pasillos.

–¿Te ha parecido guapo? –le preguntó Magnus, que no era capaz de dejar el tema.

–No es que me lo parezca o no, es que lo es. Pero… a ti también te lo ha parecido y no te digo nada sobre el tema.

–¿Si te llega a besar le habrías besado?

–¡Magnus! ¡Acabábamos de vernos! ¿Cómo iba a besarme?

–Cabría la posibilidad. Eres irresistible, y hoy vistes en calidad a lo que eres. Incluso tu adorado hermano adoptivo ha tenido que reconocer que tienes encanto natural.

–¿Lo tengo? –Alec empezó a sonrojarse.

–Ey, dejad la pelea. Clary ha elegido víctima –les advirtió Simon.

En efecto, Clary se había acercado a una pareja que estaban mirando los productos lácteos.

–¡Eh, tú, sinvergüenza! –gritó Clary– Sí, tú, finge que no me conoces.

El grupo se posicionó en un lugar estratégico para ver bien la situación.

–Perdona, niña, ¿te refieres a mí? –le preguntó el hombre.

–¿Le conoces, Al? –preguntó la mujer, atónita.

–Te prometo que es la primera vez que veo a esta niña.

–No se crea ni una palabra de lo que le dice su marido. ¡Nos conocemos de antes, vaya si nos conocemos! Es más, tengo una prueba, una prueba que cada vez se hace más grande.

–¿De qué hablas, niña? –le preguntó esta vez la mujer.

–¡Pues de que estoy embarazada de su marido!

–¿Cómo? ¿Pero tú cuántos años tienes?

–Dieciséis, señora. Lamento, de verdad lamento muchísimo presentarme así de sopetón pero es que no paro de llamarle y él nunca me coge el teléfono.

–¿Al? ¿Tienes alguna explicación para lo que dice la niña?

–¡Sí! No la conozco de nada. ¿Es que acaso eso no cuenta?

–¿Entonces por qué esta niña dice que la has dejado… embarazada? –a la mujer todavía le costaba creerlo– ¿Acaso quieres decir que miente?

–¿Entonces soy yo quien miente? ¡Lo que hay que oír!

–Disculpen, les dejo con la pelea –Clary intervino–. Les dejo aquí mi número de teléfono para que podamos hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer –le dio un papelito a la mujer (que aunque sus amigos no lo sabían, ponía que todo era por una prueba de un juego y que podía seguir confiando en su marido) y se fue corriendo.

–¡Vayámonos ahora mismo! –dijo Clary al pasar corriendo al lado de sus amigos.

Una vez en la calle, continuaron corriendo, y a la vez reían.

–Has estado muy bien, Clary –la felicitó Isabelle–. Eres buena actriz.

–¡Gracias! No sabía que podía hacerlo tan bien. Bueno, ¿qué tal si volvemos al loft de Magnus?

–Mejor será, Jordan y Maia estarán a punto de venir –les recordó Simon.

Volvieron al apartamento y volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Magnus hizo aparecer un cuarto sofá para los nuevos invitados.

–Clary, ¿tienes pensado a quién vas a retar? –le preguntó Magnus.

–Oh, sí. Pero necesito tu ayuda –se acercó al mago y le susurró al oído–. ¿Es posible?

–Querida, todo es posible para el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

–Estupendo. Jace, ¿verdad o…?

–¡Atrevimiento!

–Genial –Magnus, con una sonrisa en los labios, chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció un pato en el regazo de Jace.

–¡Por el Ángel! ¿Qué demonios? –Jace, todo asustado, se levantó de un brinco, lo que hizo que el pato cayera al suelo haciendo _cuac, cuac_.

–¿Es esto mi prueba?

–Sí –asintió Clary–. Tienes que besar al pato.

–¡De ninguna manera! ¡Jamás!

Todos empezaron a reír, y Jace parecía no comprenderlo.

–¡Podría infectarme, pasarme una enfermedad de patos, ¿sabías?!

–Jace, una prueba es una prueba, y si no la aceptas…

–Lo sé. Por el Ángel Raziel, traicionado por mi propia novia.

–Entonces, quítate el vestido.

–¡Con lo bien que le quedaba! –se quejó Isabelle.

–Va, la ropa interior de chica me queda mucho mejor –Jace se quitó el vestido y lo lanzó–. Y ahora, haced desaparecer al pato.

–De ninguna manera, nefilim –Magnus negó con la cabeza–. Esta es mi casa, y el pato se queda.

–Es tan bonito… –dijo Clary y lo cogió en sus brazos. Lo empezó a acariciar– Se llamará Jace.

Jace puso cara de espanto.

–Alec, haz un hueco en tu sofá, me siento con vosotros.

–De ninguna manera, nefilim –le repitió Magnus, que se echó encima de Alec, ocupando el resto del sofá con sus largas piernas–. El sofá está ocupado.

–¿Iz? –preguntó con carita de pena Jace, pero sabía que ella haría lo mismo. Y así fue, se tumbó sobre Simon, sin dejar espacio.

–Muy bien, pues entonces… –hizo ademán de sentarse en el sofá para Jordan y Maia.

–¡De ninguna manera! Ese sofá es para los lobos –le recordó Magnus–. Siéntate junto a tu novia, nefilim.

El timbre sonó.

–Pero antes, ve a abrir la puerta –el placer que sentía Magnus al mangonear a Jace era incalculable.

–Estupendo –masculló el rubio nefilim, que se dirigió a la puerta–. ¿Quién osa molestar al brilloso, extravagante y ninfómano brujo de Brooklyn? –preguntó, tratando de imitar la voz de Magnus.

Al poco, aparecieron Jordan y Maia por la puerta.

–Vaya vaya, veo que llegamos con el juego empezado –observó Maia.

–¡Simon! –le llamó Jordan– Toma, que sé que tenías ganas.

Jordan le lanzó un par de calzoncillos que Simon esquivó.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿No te gustaba oler mi ropa interior? –le preguntó riéndose– Sí, te lo voy a recordar toda la vida.

–¿Nos sentamos aquí? –preguntó Maia, señalando hacia el sofá libre.

Magnus asintió.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en el sofá vacío, y Jace no tuvo otra que sentarse junto a Clary, que estaba estrujando al pato que no paraba de hacer _cuac, cuac, cuac_.

–Genial –bufó–. Empieza a no gustarme este juego.

–¿Por qué? Si estás la mar de guapo –se burló Maia, que seguía sin soportar a Jace.

–Venga Jace, no te quejes –le dijo Clary–. Te toca a ti escoger a quién le toca.

–Para que os sintáis integrados, Jordan, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–Atrevimiento. Las verdades son para lloricas.

–Muy bien. Coincidimos en eso. Bésate con Simon.

–¿Con Simon? –puso cara de asco– ¿No podría ser con Maia?

Jace negó, sonriendo.

–Está bien –Jordan parecía resignado– supongo que habrá cosas peores, como besarte a ti.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Salvo Jace, por descontado.

–Muy graciosos, chicos. ¿Es que hoy es el día de burlarse de Jace y no me he enterado?

Nadie le respondió, y Jordan se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Simon.

–Nada de lengua eh. Y no saques los colmillos.

–Bleh –le respondió Simon.

Jordan se agachó para besar a Simon.

–No paréis hasta que yo os diga, eh –les recordó Jace.

–Al fin y al cabo, esto les encanta –le dijo Isabelle a Maia.

–¿Cuántos besos me he perdido?

–Veamos, en primer lugar, Jace y Simon. Luego, Magnus y yo. Clary y yo. Jace y Alec.

–¿Y algo más así memorable?

–Bueno, ya ves, Jace vestido de chica, Alec de Magnus, Magnus de Alec. Simon ha llamado a la madre de Clary diciéndole que le había dejado embarazada, Magnus ha hecho un striptease…

–Uh, menos mal que yo no estaba aquí –Maia hizo cara de disgusto.

–¿Quieres que te ponga un collar y te ate a una correa, perrita? –le preguntó Magnus, mirándola mal– Todos se han hipnotizado ante mis encantos. Incluso Jace y Simon.

–¡Mentira! –exclamaron Jace y Simon a la vez. Y claro, para ello, Simon dejó de besar a Jordan.

–¡Ey! ¿Cuándo me habéis oído decir que paréis?

–Venga, cazador de sombras, ya es suficiente. No se me ocurría ya qué hacer.

–Licántropos con pocos recursos… –murmuró Jace.

–Y tío, Simon, ¿a qué diablos sabe tu boca?

–¿Y la tuya? ¡Parecía que me estaba lamiendo un perro!

Isabelle y Clary no paraban de reír.

–Bueno, digamos que la prueba ha sido superada. ¿A quién eliges, Jordan?

–Gracias, Isabelle –dijo Jordan y volvió a sentarse junto a Maia–. Veamos…

–¡Se me ha ocurrido algo! –exclamó Magnus– ¿qué tal si hacemos dos pruebas conjuntas? Una para las chicas y Jace y otra para los chicos. ¿Qué os parece?

–¡Me encanta! –dijo Izzy– ¿cuál has pensado?

–¿Por qué voy con las chicas? –preguntó Jace, indignado.

–Porque vas vestido como una. Y porque así será más divertido –le explicó Magnus–. ¿Qué tal si las chicas, vestidas en shorts y top, vais a un lavadero de coches y os dedicáis a excitar a los conductores limpiando coches?

–¡Si! ¡Magnus, qué grande eres! –Isabelle estaba más que excitada– ¿Nos das la ropa?

–Yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo –dijo Jordan.

–¿Eres chica o eres un machista celoso? –le preguntó inquisitiva Isabelle.

–Tiene razón Isabelle. Yo acepto –dijo Maia–. Clary, ¿tú qué dices?

–Será divertido, y más si Jace va con nosotras.

–Genial –Magnus chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un surtido de shorts y tops–. Los hombres nos marchamos y os esperamos allí con todo preparado. ¿Sabéis dónde está el lavadero, no?

–¿En la calle de atrás, no? –le preguntó Maia.

–Exacto. Os esperamos, no tardéis, que está oscureciendo.

Magnus, Alec, Jordan y Simon se marcharon. Isabelle ya estaba rebuscando entre la ropa.

–Esto para mí –dijo cogiendo dos prendas de ropa.

Dicho esto, se empezó a quitar el vestido.

–Pero Isabelle, está Jace –le recordó Clary.

–¿Y qué pasa?

–Eso, eso ¿y qué pasa? Tranquilas, no tengo ningún inconveniente…

Clary le lanzó dos prendas de ropa.

–Anda, tira para el baño. Y, supongo que estas dos prótesis son para ti –se las lanzó también.

Jace, con una mueca, fue al baño.

–Supongo que esto será para mí –dijo Clary, al ver un conjunto de una talla mucho más pequeña a las otras.

Isabelle, que ya estaba vestida, se puso a hacer más grande el escote con unas tijeras que encontró. Después, se hizo una coleta y se pintó los labios aún más rojos.

–Chicas, yo ya estoy. ¿Y vosotras?

Clary y Maia asintieron. Jace salió del baño.

–Vale, está claro que a tetona no me gana nadie –dijo él, y todas se giraron para mirarle y soltaron una carcajada descomunal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa. Espero que os guste el capítulo:**_

* * *

Maia, Jace, Clary e Isabelle aparecieron por el lavadero de coches vestidos con las ropas que Magnus les había proporcionado. Allí estaban esperándoles Alec, Magnus, Jordan y Simon, que estaban parados junto a un coche sucio. Al lado de éste había una serie de cubos con jabón, esponjas, trapos y una manguera.

–Ya está listo, chicas –les dijo Magnus guiñándoles un ojo–. Estáis divinas con la ropa que os he conseguido. Rubito, nunca pensé que podrías resultarme atractivo, pero hoy me estoy sorprendiendo.

–Venga brillitos, corta el rollo. No puedes hacerme sentir vergüenza. Esto es una demostración de que, incluso vestido de mujer, soy el ser más atractivo sobre la tierra.

Todos, al unísono, empezaron a reírse.

Jace miró a Clary.

–¿Tú también te ríes de mí?

–Soy risueña de naturaleza. Y eres muy gracioso, Jace –y dicho esto, le dio un beso en los labios.

–Eso realmente les pondrá muy cachondos a los conductores –dijo Jordan, riendo entre dientes.

–Cierto, y ahora debemos apartarnos para que puedan verlas en acción. Tenéis media hora, lo que tardaréis más o menos en limpiar el coche a mano.

–¿Y de quién se supone que es el coche? –le preguntó Maia al brujo.

–Un señor mayor, que ha dejado el coche para que se lo lavaran a mano. Ha dicho que estaría un rato fuera, pero estoy seguro que le encantará el personal que he contratado para limpiárselo.

–Bueno, basta de chácharas –el tono de voz de Isabelle era cortante–. Tenemos que ponernos a la faena, porque Maia y yo ya hemos pensado qué prueba poneros. Eso sí, si os portáis mal… pensaremos en una más vergonzosa.

–Mejor nos vamos ya… –murmuró Alec, cogiendo y estirando a Magnus.

Los chicos se pusieron apoyados contra la barandilla, y las chicas empezaron a limpiar el coche. Isabelle cogió la manguera y se mojó a sí misma, agitando el pelo y sonriendo.

–Parece que tu novia ha nacido para esto –observó Jordan, dándole un codazo a su amigo.

–Sí, Izzy ha nacido para provocar –respondió entre dientes.

Cuando se sintió suficientemente mojada, pasó a mojar a Clary, Maia y a Jace, por este orden. Magnus no necesitó mucha magia para que todos se fijaran en ellas. Los conductores que había allí, ya se habían percatado de su presencia, y las miraban embobados. Lo único que hizo fue hacer que más de un conductor que pasaba por la calle decidiera llevar su coche, a pesar de tenerlo bastante limpio.

–Cuanta más gente, mejor –le explicó a Alec, que observaba sus movimientos.

Jace, sin ningún pudor, se subió encima del coche y se puso a pasar la esponja por éste pasándose la lengua por los labios muy lentamente, de cara al público. Después, llamó a Clary para que se uniera a él, y, ayudada por éste, subió. Acabaron dándose el lote, ambos empapados y llenos de espuma, bajo las miradas de los espectadores que casi les vitoreaban.

–Uhm… esta prueba me está gustando mucho más de lo que pensaba –murmuró Jace, que estaba mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de Clary.

–Jace, ¿eres consciente de que me estás volviendo prácticamente lesbiana? –preguntó ella, sin ser capaz de evitar la risa.

–En ese caso, viva la homosexualidad –dijo él, que había levantado la cabeza para admirar el cuerpo de Clary, que ya llevaba de por sí poca ropa encima y además, ésta estaba toda empapada, permitiéndole entrever toda su anatomía.

Isabelle, que había estado limpiando el capó con el culo en pompa, viendo que se estaban fijando más en Jace y Clary, decidió ir junto a Maia con el cubo de espuma.

–Vamos a animar el asunto –le dijo en un susurro y le restregó la mano llena de espuma a su amiga por el pecho y la barriga descubierta. Maia, que no se cortaba un pelo, hizo lo mismo, hasta que acabaron cubiertas de espuma–. Vaya, ahora tendremos que volvernos a mojar… –dijo fingiendo un mohín.

Maia le lanzó un cubo de agua a Isabelle, y ésta hizo lo mismo. Terminaron de limpiar el coche, y como aún quedaba tiempo, fueron al coche de dos chicos que no les habían quitado un ojo de encima.

–Venimos a limpiaros los cristales –dijo Maia–. ¿Os parece bien?

–Claro que sí, bellezas –les dijo el conductor.

–Para eso, tendréis que subirlos, ¿no creéis? –les recordó Isabelle, y lo hicieron automáticamente.

Limpiándoles los cristales, Maia se acabó animando del todo, estampándoles sus pechos contra éstos.

–Digamos –murmuró Simon al oído de Jordan–, que tu novia tampoco se queda corta.

Magnus rió alegremente, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

–Magnus, yo creo que ya es suficiente –dijo Alec–. ¿No crees?

–Oh, ¿por qué dices eso, Alexander? ¿Es que no te lo estás pasando bien?

–Ehm… sí, supongo, pero es que no quiero que esto acabe en que dentro de nueve meses me convierta en tío –señaló a Clary y a Jace, que estaban más que animados sobre el techo del coche.

–Uhm… pero podríamos dejarles seguir –Magnus se rascó la barbilla, pensativo–. La primera vez encima de un coche con camioneros y conductores babeando alrededor… no me negarás que es muy original.

–Desde luego algo para contar a los nietos –comentó Simon, uniéndose a la conversación.

–Sí, desde luego, serían la envidia de todos los cazadores de sombras.

–No sé si pretendías ser sarcástico, pero es cierto, Alexander. Los cazadores de sombras suelen ser muy convencionales y rectos… No te ofendas, eh, eso no te incluye a ti… sé a ciencia cierta que eres realmente flexible, amor mío –dijo haciendo gran énfasis en el adjetivo flexible, y guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

Jordan y Simon pusieron mala cara, al comprender claramente a qué se refería Magnus. A Alec le costó pillarlo.

–Por el Ángel, Magnus –Alec se echó las manos al rostro.

–Uhm… yo estoy de acuerdo con Alec –dijo Jordan.

–Sí, será mejor sacar a Maia de ahí antes de que empiece a hacer la coreografía de Shakira en Loba –comentó Simon entre risas.

–¡Oh, me encanta esa canción! –exclamó Magnus– Y realmente le va mucho a la situación. Desde luego, Morgan, viendo cómo se lo pasa de bien tu novia aquí, no me extrañaría que durante las noches, mientras duermes, usase_ su radar especial para localizar solteros _–esto último lo dijo cantanto–. Debo decir que has estado muy agudo ahí, Salomé.

–¿Morgan? ¿Salomé? ¿La purpurina te afecta al cerebro, que no eres capaz de recordar los nombres de la gente? –preguntó con voz ofendida Jordan– Y te advierto que, si dices eso de la canción de Shakira delante de Maia, ella misma te sacará la piel a tiritas.

–Y yo te advierto que si sigues amenazando a mi novio –dijo Alec en respuesta al instante, poniéndose delante de Jordan–, yo me ocuparé personalmente de ti.

–Oh, Alexander, me encanta cuando te pones sobreprotector y amenazador –Magnus le rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él, para besarle.

En ese momento aparecieron Isabelle, Maia, Clary y Jace justo delante de ellos.

–Bueno, qué decís, ¿prueba superada? –les preguntó Clary.

–Sí, Fray, prueba superada –le respondió Simon.

–¡Genial! ¡Ahora la vuestra! –exclamó Isabelle, eufórica– Os la dirá Maia, que es a quien se le ha ocurrido. ¡Es muy divertida, os lo aseguro!

–Sí, seguro que para ti lo es… –murmuró su hermano.

–En serio, es divertida –corroboró a Isabelle Maia–. ¿Conocéis la peluquería de señoras que está a una manzana de aquí?

–¿Te refieres a ésa a la que van todas las viejecitas salidas y sobonas de Brooklyn? –le preguntó Simon.

–¿Salidas y sobonas? –preguntó Jordan sorprendido– ¿Estás de coña?

–No, lo he comprobado. A mi madre una vez le dieron un vale descuento para ir a esa peluquería, yo la acompañé y…

–Ah, ¡Ya me acuerdo! –exclamó Clary, divertida– Fue allí donde dos mujeres te pellizcaron en el culo.

–¿En serio, Simon? Oh, pobrecito –dijo Isabelle, que se acercó a él e hizo lo mismo, riendo.

Alec no pudo reprimir la risa, a la que Magnus y Jace también se unieron.

–¿De verdad? Entonces será más divertido –dijo Maia–. Pues bien, tenéis que ir allí sin camiseta ni pantalones, y dentro de los calzoncillos poneros un gatito… y entonces yo iré a avisar que vamos a limpiar los cristales del escaparate. Entonces, hay que cubrir el cristal con jabón y después, tenéis que ir limpiándolo de modo que se os vaya viendo vuestro cuerpo por partes, dejando la zona de la entrepierna para lo último. Entonces, cuando ya os hayan visto del todo, tenéis que entrar y preguntarles si les importaría tocaros el "gatito", ¿me entendéis? –hizo una pausa– La otra idea era fueseis a un local de striptease y os hicieseis pasar por los strippers, pero como aún es temprano para eso…

–Gracias, cariño, pero creo que esto es mucho mejor –le comentó Jordan–. Aunque claro, no lo será para Simon.

–¿Y por qué dices eso? –le preguntó el aludido.

–Simon… cómo decirlo suavemente… tú, sin camiseta… comparado con nuestros abdominales marcados y trabajados… no hay color, ¿sabes?

–¿Y cómo sabes cómo son mis abdominales? ¿Me has estado espiando, lobito? –le preguntó Magnus dedicándole una mirada seductora.

–Magnus, no te ofendas, a ti no hace falta espiarte... quiero decir, no hay ni un solo día en que no lleves nada ultraceñido o, literalmente, vayas enseñando medio cuerpo… –este comentario a Alec le resultó muy divertido y acertado, y Magnus le guiñó un ojo– así que es obvio. Y lo de Jace y Alec… bueno, ¿sois nefilim, no? En cambio, Simon se pasa la vida tirado en el sofá leyendo cómics y jugando a la Xbox…

–¡Oye, se supone que tú eres mi amigo! –le reprendió Simon– Muchas gracias, eh, eres muy amable…

–Basta de lloriqueos, chupasangres, y vamos al sitio –decretó Jace.

Simon agachó la cabeza y caminó detrás de ellos. Isabelle se retrasó para estar a su altura.

–Pues a mí me pareces el más sexy de aquí –le dijo, con una sonrisa seductora–. Bueno, también mi hermano, que es obviamente guapo es muy guapo, compartimos genes… pero al fin y al cabo es mi hermano.

–Gracias, Izzy –le respondió Simon intentando sonreír–. Supongo que con eso basta.

–No hables con ese tono de lechuga, por el Ángel. Es la opinión de Isabelle Lightwood, es decir, la única decisión válida y que importa.

Llegaron junto a la peluquería de señoras, y Jordan se puso a escudriñar desde la calle.

–Pues sí que tienen pinta de viciosas… –murmuró.

Maia entró en la peluquería, y los demás se fueron a un callejón que había al lado.

–Bueno, atentos, quitaos la ropa y… –Magnus chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron cuatro gatos a los brazos de cada uno, siendo uno de ellos Presidente Miau, que cayó, obviamente, a los brazos del brujo.

A Jordan, que ya se había quitado la camiseta, le había tocado un pequeño gatito color marrón.

–¿Y por qué a mí y a Simon nos has dado un bebé gatito y a Alec ese gato tan enorme? –preguntó, sin comprender.

–¿De verdad que no lo pillas, Gordon? –le preguntó Magnus, levantando la ceja.

Alec se puso rojo como un tomate.

–Vale, muy bien, mensaje captado. Sólo que… lo dudo mucho.

–Si quieres, en un chasquido de dedos puedo hacer que os desaparezca la ropa de la parte inferior… y podríamos comprobarlo. Te aseguro que yo me quedé muy sorprendido cuando descubrí tan envergadura, algo que le sucede muy poco al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn… fue entonces cuando comprendí por qué Alec llevaba de normal pantalones tan holgados.

–¡Magnus! –dijo Alec con tono lastimero, tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

–Tiene razón Magnus –dijo Clary, que llevaba un buen rato callada.

–¡¿Clary?! –preguntó Jace, perplejo– ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

–No es eso… sólo… tengo ojos. Alec, al vestir hoy con la ropa de Magnus… deja entrever una parte de él que nunca se había visto…

Magnus rió a carcajada limpia, y Jace se quedó con la mandíbula casi desencajada. Y Claro, Alec ya no sabía dónde meterse, estaba deseando que se abriera la tierra y le tragara.

–Bueno venga, dejad de poner en evidencia a mi hermano. Está claro que a los Lightwood nos han tocado los mejores genes del universo. Ahora, quiero veros sin ropa y con los gatitos dentro –Isabelle sonrió pícaramente.

Jordan, Magnus y Simon se quitaron la camiseta y los pantalones.

–Como me arañes mis partes, te las verás conmigo, gatito –le amenazó Jordan, y después se puso al gatito por dentro de los slips.

–Simon, ¿sigues teniendo los calzoncillos que te regalé? –le preguntó Clary, mirando directamente hacia sus partes.

–"May the force be with you", qué divertido –leyó Jace con un tono de mofa en la voz.

–Es de La guerra de las Galaxias, para tu información –le explicó Simon–. Y sí, Clary, desde siempre han sido mis calzoncillos preferidos.

–Pues yo nunca te los había visto… –murmuró Izzy– Una vez te vi unos de UltraMan.

–Superman, Izzy, Superman –le recordó Simon y Clary soltó una risita.

–Alec, lo de quedarse en calzoncillos, también iba para ti –le recordó Magnus, que ya llevaba a Presidente Miau dentro de los suyos (que realmente pertenecían a Alec). El gatito parecía estar cómodo allí, y Alec se preguntó si es que Magnus ya se lo habría metido alguna vez, hecho que le resultó más que probable tratándose del brujo.

–Es que… ¿no te acuerdas que además de la camiseta y los pantalones, también llevo tus calzoncillos?

–Por supuesto. ¿Y qué tienen de malo?

–Por el Ángel, Magnus –Alec se bajó los pantalones y se los quitó, dejando a la vista unos calzoncillos con purpurina de color morado que tenían escrito sobre ellos con lentejuelas doradas "A nefilim was here".

–Mira, hoy se puede comprobar que es absolutamente cierto –Magnus se encogió de hombros, como si no comprendiera por qué podía ser vergonzoso. El joven cazador de sombras se sintió muy aliviado al nadie hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

–Pero Magnus, con lo ceñidos que son, es imposible que me quepa ese gatazo.

–Cierto, sólo lo había hecho aparecer para hacer un buen símil –volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo desaparecer al gato y, en su lugar, apareció un gatito blanco con ojos azules –. ¿A que es monísimo? Se parece a ti…

–Si tú lo dices –Alec se giró y, de espaldas, se metió con mucho cuidado al gatito dentro de los calzoncillos–. Quizás muera asfixiado, y será por tu culpa, por llevar prendas tan ajustadas.

Maia apareció por el callejón.

–Todo listo, chicos. Ya lo he hablado con la dueña, le he dicho que estábamos haciendo labores sociales. También he enjabonado todo el escaparate con el producto que me habías proporcionado, Magnus. Así que… ¡que empiece la prueba!

Los cuatro chicos cogieron cada uno un limpiacristales y fueron hacia el escaparate.

–Podrías volver a aplicarte la runa de sin miedo, para así sentirte menos avergonzado –le susurró Magnus al oído de Alec. Éste reaccionó tensando su cuerpo–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que, para la prueba de ligar con el chico del supermercado, te la habías puesto?

–Supongo que no…

–Venga, basta de cháchara, que Jordan y Simon lo están haciendo todo –les dijo Clary, que observaba atentamente la faena.

Los cuatro se pusieron a limpiar los cristales y, cuando sus torsos eran visibles para las mujeres de dentro del local, ellas ya tenían todas las miradas puestas en ellos. Ahí es cuando pasaron a limpiar el cristal por la parte de abajo, y fueron subiendo hasta que se veía un poco del calzoncillo. Los labios de todas las mujeres del interior formaban una clara O, al ver lo abultados que estaban los calzoncillos de aquellos jóvenes. Y finalmente, todos a la vez, limpiaron la zona central, descubriendo el secreto. Todas pusieron una cara de decepción, seguida de un suspiro y una mirada de ternura.

Fue entonces cuando Magnus abrió la puerta y entró en el local.

–¿Alguna desearía tocarme el gatito? –preguntó con la voz más seductora que podía poner.

Todas cayeron rendidas a sus pies y, una vez tenían a los cuatro chicos sin camiseta dentro y al alcance de sus dedos pellizcones, se sintieron en el paraíso.

–Mi gatito es muy tímido… –le susurraba Magnus a una de las mujeres cuando Maia entró y les dijo que debían marcharse.

A todas se les puso cara de fastidio, pero acabaron despidiéndose de ellos pidiéndoles que volvieran pronto.

–Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de volver al loft de Magnus –comentó Clary, una vez los chicos se habían vuelto a vestir, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

_**Lamento muchísimo no haber publicado antes, pero tenía los exámenes y cuando intentaba escribir no me salía nada decente.  
**__**Jijiji, estoy obsesionada con los calzoncillos de Simon, lo sé, y siempre que tengo oportunidad, me gusta hablar de ellos.  
**__**La idea de la prueba de los chicos la he tomado de un video que vi hace mucho tiempo y he conseguido encontrarlo: está en /videos/limpiador-de-cristales- Y luego, la idea de los calzoncillos que lleva Alec es de un fanart de CdS, Magnus llevaba el mensaje escrito en la camiseta.  
**__**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, el próximo capítulo os prometo que lo veréis dentro de mi poco.**__**  
**_

_**Ave atque vale!**__**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La canciones "Loba" y "Do ya' think I'm sexy", tampoco son mías. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
**__****__**Asimismo, os recomiendo que las escuchéis o al menos echéis un vistazo al videoclip de Shakira, para poder seguir mejor la prueba.  
**__**Lamento la tardanza. Espero que os guste el capítulo:**__****__**  
**_

–Bueno, después de haber besado a Simon, creo que me merezco elegir prueba –proclamó Jordan en cuanto entró por la puerta del loft de Magnus. Al ser el último en hacerlo, la cerró.

–Desde luego, Jordan –dijo Clary–. Te toca elegir a ti.

–Uhm… –recorrió con sus ojos toda la sala, deteniéndose en cada uno de los presentes durante unos segundos– Clary, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–Uhm… atrevimiento –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Está bien. ¿Qué tal si…? –volvió a pensárselo durante unos segundos– ¿conocéis eso de la barra?

–Eso de la barra –repitió Magnus–. Se me ocurren mil cosas relacionadas con barras, algunas realmente interesantes… Pero si no eres más explícito…

–Eso es lo que pretendía hacer, Magnus –respondió Jordan, un tanto molesto–. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. No es en realidad una barra… Me refiero a esas pruebas en las que se pone una barra o una cuerda de forma horizontal y el objetivo es que la gente pase por debajo de ellas…

–Y es para ver hasta cuánto uno es capaz de bajar, ¿no? –preguntó Isabelle.

–Exacto. Esa es mi prueba. Ponerla en una medida media, e ir bajando hasta… digamos hasta la altura de esa mesilla de allí –dijo señalándola.

–Esa mesilla no creo que llegue a medir los sesenta y cinco centímetros –comentó Simon–. Es prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

–Por eso lo he dicho. Si no lo consigues, te quitas la camiseta –Jordan miró a Clary mientras lo decía. Ella asintió.

–¿Por dónde debo pasar?

Magnus sacó un bastón largo con la empuñadura en forma de una cabeza de dragón.

–¿Qué tal esto? –preguntó sonriente– Alec, ven a cogerlo conmigo.

Alec se acercó y observó el bastón.

–Es un bastón realmente bonito –observó el nefilim de ojos azules.

–¿Te gusta? Puedo regalártelo si quieres.

–¿Para qué voy a querer yo un bastón además de como pieza decorativa?

–Bueno, es realmente elegante y además… –Magnus tocó el bastón en cierta zona, se escuchó un ligero clic y apareció una hoja afilada– ¿A qué no te lo esperabas?

–Yo sí, he visto suficientes películas –dijo Simon.

–Bueno, yo ya estoy lista. Ponedme el bastón a la altura que queráis, que lo pasaré.

—Pero a la prueba le falta algo muy importante, mi querido Polack.

Jordan no dijo nada, pero arqueó una ceja.

—La diferencia para estas pruebas la marca la música sexy. Sin música, es un aburrimiento.

—Tiene razón Magnus —le apoyó Maia.

—Sí, tienes razón, Cardus —dijo Jordan, haciendo hincapié en el nombre mal dicho del brujo—. Así que, deléitanos con tu mejor selección musical.

—Como deseéis.

Magnus fue al equipo de música y pulsó el _play._

La canción _Do ya' think I'm sexy_, de Rod Stewart comenzó a sonar, a partir de la mitad. Concretamente, estaba en la estrofa en la que cantaba:

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

—¿Ese tipo se cree realmente un cantante? —preguntó Jace, asomándose una sonrisa a sus labios.

—Nefilim, no cuestiones las habilidades vocales de Rod Stewart —le cortó Magnus con una mirada asesina.

—¡Discúlpeme, oh Gran Brujo! ¿Qué ha hecho ese tipo? ¿Es el rey de la purpurina de los mundanos?

—Nada de purpurina. Es magnífico porque sólo con esa canción Alec cede a mis plegarias y me hace…

Alec le tapó la boca al brujo justo antes de que éste continuara hablando.

—¿Qué te hace? —preguntó Isabelle, que había fingido indiferencia hasta el momento.

Magnus mordió uno de los dedos de Alec.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el cazador de sombras.

—Hace unos bailes realmente sensuales.

—¡Magnus! —exclamó Alec, que enrojeció mientras miraba mal a su novio.

—¿Qué ahora tampoco puedo presumir por tener un danzarín erótico como novio?

Alec hizo un sonido similar al de un cachorrito y enterró el rostro en sus manos.

—Eso tiene que ser tu próxima prueba, sin duda alguna —comentó Isabelle.

—Os recuerdo —dijo Maia—, que estábamos con la prueba de Clary.

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó Magnus.

Magnus y Alec sostuvieron el bastón, uno a cada lado. Lo cambiaron en cuatro ocasiones de altura. La primera vez resultó muy fácil, más aún teniendo en cuenta la reducida estatura de Clary. La segunda y tercera vez la cosa se complicó todavía más. Y la cuarta…

–Yo no sería capaz. Lo admito –dijo Isabelle.

–Clary podrá –aseguró Jace y le ofreció a su novia una sonrisa llena de convicción.

Clary, tras pensárselo unos segundos, flexionó su cuerpo y pasó por la medida establecida, sin rozar en absoluto el bastón.

–Wow, eso ha sido realmente impresionante –observó Jordan, aplaudiendo–. No me lo habría imaginado.

–Parece que Clary tiene la habilidad de sorprendernos en cualquier ocasión –dijo Maia, sonriéndole a la aludida.

–Oh, gracias –Clary se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Pues a mí no me has sorprendido –dijo Jace–. Yo estaba seguro de que lo harías.

Clary se acercó a él y de puntillas, le besó ligeramente en los labios.

–Y ahora me toca elegir a mí –dijo, una vez finalizado el beso–. Y elijo a Isabelle.

–Atrevimiento. Eso ni se pregunta.

–Muy bien. Siempre me he preguntado cómo te quedaría una sudadera con capucha y unos vaqueros holgados con zapatillas de deporte.

Jace rió, tapándose la boca con la mano.

–¿En serio me estás poniendo esa prueba?

–Sí. Durante tres turnos, quiero que te que te vistas así.

–Lo siento Clary, pero como amiga tuya debo decirte que tus pruebas son realmente malas. En primer lugar, le dices a Jace que se meta en una bañera con espaguetis, luego le dices a Simon que imite a Soda…

–Yoda –le corrigió automáticamente el vampiro.

–Como se llame. Lo que me recuerda… –Izzy abrió los ojos con excitación– ¡que no has cumplido tu prueba! ¡Debes quitarte una prenda! Clary, ¿cuál le dices que se quite?

–Los pantalones, sin duda alguna. Quiero ver esos calzoncillos de La guerra de las galaxias de nuevo. Gracias por recordarlo, Iz.

–No hay de qué –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Sí, gracias Iz –dijo imitando la voz de Clary Simon, lo que le salió muy bien, sin duda fruto de tantos años de amistad. Y después, se quitó y lanzó los pantalones.

Mientras tanto, Magnus había hecho aparecer la ropa indicada.

–He cogido los más horribles que he podido. Lo siento querida Isabelle, pero la ocasión lo pedía.

–No pasa nada, Mags. Esto es un juego y de eso se trata.

Isabelle se levantó del sofá y, sin ningún pudor, se quitó su ropa (y todas las armas que llevaba consigo) y se cambió delante de todos. No hubo ningún comentario, probablemente debido al temor a que sacara su látigo al mínimo comentario.

–Muy bien, ya estoy. Horrible pero estoy.

Isabelle Lightwood, con una sudadera marrón tamaño XXL, unos vaqueros color azul desteñido holgados y con múltiples y enormes bolsillos y unas zapatillas de deporte de lo más corrientes color ocre vómito, no parecía en absoluto Isabelle Lightwood.

–Mi querido Jace, ¿verdad o…?

–Atrevimiento –respondió rápidamente Jace, sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta–. A ver qué plan malvado tienes para mí.

–Enseguida te lo enseño. Solamente esperadme un segundo.

Isabelle volvió a levantarse y se marchó hacia la cocina de Magnus compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Clary antes de marchar. Resultó extraño verla ir y volver sin escuchar el característico repiqueteo de sus botas con tacones imposibles. Y cuando regresó…

–¡Por el Ángel, no! ¡Oh, Raziel, veo que me has abandonado! –Jace exclamó, siendo deliberadamente dramático– ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tal castigo?

–Come y calla, Jace Lightwood –Isabelle colocó el plato con magdalenas que había preparado delante de él y volvió a tomar asiento–. Si no te las comes todas, deberás quitarte el vestido, quedándote así en esa preciosa lencería negra que Magnus ha elegido para ti.

–No es algo que realmente me importe. Vosotros sois los que deberíais plantearos si sois capaces de soportar ver tanta belleza tan cerca de vuestros rostros… Si os preguntáis por qué Clary y yo todavía no nos hemos acostado, la razón es porque ella siempre desfallece cuando me estoy desnudando…

–Para de decir sandeces, Jonathan Christopher –Clary le propinó un codazo bien fuerte en la caja torácica.

–¿Entonces no aceptas el reto? –preguntó inquisitivo Alec– recuerda que si lo haces te habrás negado a dos pruebas… y nadie de aquí se ha llegado a negar a ninguna.

–Lo que te convertiría en… –completó Magnus.

Jace, para hacerles callar, cogió la primera magdalena y se la metió entera en la boca. Con gesto de asco y esfuerzos evidentes, consiguió terminársela.

–Muy bien, una vez terminada una, espero que el calvario sea menor.

Repitió la operación hasta terminarse las seis magdalenas enteras, sin dejar una sola miga. Cuando terminó, saltó del asiento:

–¡Ni se os ocurra decir nada de que me rajo en las pruebas de verdad o atrevimiento! –exclamó mirando en la dirección de Magnus y Alec– Y ahora, necesito beber algo y quizás un cubo donde vomitar. Por el Ángel, Izzy ¿qué diablos le has metido a la masa?

–No quieras saberlo, Jace –le susurró Clary al oído, y después le besó en la mejilla–. Enhorabuena, estás hecho todo un machote.

–Lo sé –respondió él con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción–. Y ahora, Mr. Bane, ¿qué elige usted?

–Atrevimiento. Sea cual sea tu plan malvado, no pienso negarme a él.

–Estupendo. Estaba pensando en una prueba… de pareja.

Alec, que estaba echado en el sofá relajadamente gracias al hecho de que hacía rato que no se le mencionaba ni se le retaba a nada, se enderezó automáticamente.

–¿A qué te refieres con "prueba de pareja"? –le preguntó inquisitivamente a su parabatai.

–Bueno, antes Magnus ha confesado que su debilidad eran tus mordiscos en su oreja… así que he pensado que estaría bien una prueba en la que Alec desplegase sus habilidades en ese campo y si Magnus consigue no mostrar ningún tipo de excitación, la prueba se dará por superada. Si no, ambos perderéis una prenda de mi elección. Pero Alec, si te niegas a intentar hacer la prueba, os tendréis que quedar absolutamente desnudos.

–Aceptamos, ¿verdad, Magnus? –Alec se giró y miró a su pareja ligeramente sonrojado.

Jace sonrió complacido. Conocía tanto a su parabatai como para saber que se negaría a hacer la prueba a no ser que la penalización fuese más embarazosa que la prueba en sí.

–Por supuesto. Aunque vamos a fallar. Lo que no significa que me vaya a resultar una prueba desagradable…

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Alec, volviendo a tener su atención puesta en Jace.

–Uhm… ¿diez minutos?

Alec se acercó a Magnus y le susurró, mirándole directamente.

–Magnus, por favor, trata de contenerte.

–Lo intentaré. Alec, no te pongas nervioso. Piensa que aquí estamos solos tú y yo.

El joven cazador de sombras asintió.

Magnus se encontraba repantigado en un lateral del sofá. Alec se puso encima de él, con una pierna en el hueco que dejaban las del brujo y la otra contra el respaldo. Intentaba evitar el roce de sus partes íntimas con las del brujo, a sabiendas de que si eso sucedía, la prueba estaría más que perdida. Se inclinó sobre su pareja, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Magnus. Finalmente acercó su rostro al del brujo, con su cabeza en el lado que no quedaba a la vista de los demás. Abordó la oreja de Magnus como siempre hacía: primero rozando el lóbulo con la punta, a intervalos, luego subiendo un poco por el borde de la oreja, y para cuando ya la tenía toda lamida, muy lentamente, pasaba a dar ligeros mordiscos inesperados.

Magnus estaba conteniéndose todo lo que podía. Tenía las manos en puños, los ojos cerrados y una expresión contenida y apretada en el rostro. No eran visibles cambios en su entrepierna, debido a los holgados pantalones de Alec que llevaba.

El cazador de sombras lamió la oreja por su parte trasera, rozando también con su lengua por parte del rostro.

Nadie pudo decir qué fue primero, si la relajación del cuerpo de Magnus o el gemido. Quizás sucedió todo a la vez. Pero en cuanto supo que la prueba estaba perdida, el brujo giró su rostro para poder capturar los labios de su pareja. Le besó ardientemente, a la vez que con manos ansiosas lo atraía hacia sí.

—¡Por el Ángel, que hay menores delante! ¡Mis ojitos leonados están traumatizados! —exclamó Jace.

—Uhm… —Magnus, a regañadientes, se separó de un Alec completamente rojo— Lo siento cariño, tuya es la culpa de ser tan bueno en lo tuyo.

Alec agachó ligeramente la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Qué prenda debemos quitarnos, Jace?

—La camiseta. Si os digo los pantalones, mi novia no parará de mirarte esas piernas que tanto le gustan.

—¿Ya estás otra vez con eso, Jace? —preguntó fingiendo enfado Clary— Era una prueba, tenía que elegir una parte del cuerpo de cada…

—No, me refiero a cuando se han quedado en calzoncillos. Mirabas demasiado las partes bajas de Alec. Eso no está nada bien, Clarissa.

Clary, claramente avergonzada, giró el rostro para intentar desviar la atención de ella.

Magnus y Alec se quitaron las camisetas.

–¿A quién te apetece que elijamos, Alexander? ¿A Maia?

–A quien tú quieras, Magnus –respondió en tono bajo e intentando apartar la mirada de todos, claramente muy incómodo.

–Maia, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

–¡Atrevimiento! ¡Ya era hora de que me tocara!

–Me alegra que estés animada, porque para esta prueba hace falta animación. Tienes que bailar la canción _Loba_, de Shakira, tal cual el videoclip. Con jaula incluida.

Maia se quedó callada por unos instantes.

–Yo aceptaría, pero hay un problema… no tengo ni idea de cómo es la coreografía.

–¡Oh, estimada hija de la luna, ése no es ningún problema! ¡Yo te la puedo enseñar!

Magnus chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una jaula de las mismas dimensiones que la del videoclip y unas ropas, que resultaron ser el mismo body negro con una pierna descubierta que llevaba la cantante colombiana.

–¿Por qué hay dos trajes? –preguntó Maia.

–Muy fácil. Uno es para ti, el otro para mí.

–Oh –Maia intentó contener la risa–. ¿Dónde me cambio?

Magnus fue a su habitación y Maia al baño. A los pocos minutos aparecieron ya con las ropas puestas. Resultaba extraño pero a ambos, teniendo cuerpos tan distintos, les quedaba genial su atuendo.

–Muy bien y… ¡música! –el brujo chasqueó los dedos y la canción empezó a sonar.

—Primero, tienes que hacer unos movimientos espasmódicos. Combínalos con pasar la lengua por tus uñas sugerentemente.

_Sigilosa al pasar, sigilosa al pasar_

_[…]_

—Ahora, en el estribillo, métete en la jaula.

Maia hizo lo que Magnus le dijo.

—Agarra con las manos las barras del techo y luego sube las piernas también al techo de la jaula. Ahora balancéate ligeramente.

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irse a dormir_

_[…]_

—Suelta una pierna y ponla firme, apuntando al público. Después, vuelve a poner los pies en el suelo. Con las manos todavía en las barras, haz un movimiento de sube y baja. Así —dijo Magnus, haciéndolo y esperando a que Maia lo hiciera—. Después, túmbate en el suelo y en un movimiento rápido sube las piernas otra vez al techo de la jaula.

_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros_

_Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos_

_[…]_

—Y ahora… abre las piernas completamente —Maia lo hizo—. Wow, sí que eres flexible. A Porter lo debes volver loco en la cama. Vale, ahora vuelve a poner las manos en el techo de la jaula y con las rodillas en el suelo, abre y cierra las piernas varias veces.

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irse a dormir_

_[…]_

—Y ahora una de mis partes preferidas… De nuevo de pie en la jaula, roza con tu cadera los barrotes de la jaula. Y para acabar… unos movimientos en el suelo que ahora te muestro y… ¡coreografía terminada!

Magnus terminó de mostrarle los movimientos, y Maia le miraba atentamente. Bailaron la canción juntos, y luego puso otra vez la canción para que Maia la bailara sola.

—¡Bravo! Debo decirte que me has sorprendido muy gratamente.

—Bueno, la verdad es que eres un buen profesor —reconoció Maia—. No ha sido tan malo como me lo esperaba. Pero bueno, la prueba ha acabado, así que al fin puedo quitarme esta ropa tan… sugerente.

Maia volvió a meterse en el baño para cambiarse. Isabelle, al haber terminado los tres turnos de su prueba, se quitó las ropas que le eran tan ajenas y volvió a lucir su vestido corto y ajustado y sus sempiternas botas altas de tacón.

–Bueno, pues ya que he terminado mi prueba —pronunció Maia en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño—, así que elijo a Simon. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

–Uhm… atrevimiento.

–Te reto a que bailes una canción a tu elección en el juego de baile de la consola. Si consigues una puntuación menor de cinco estrellas (la máxima) deberás quitarte los calzoncillos. Y si te niegas a bailar, lo mismo será.

–Maia, creo que es un poco excesivo, creo que Simon se sentirá un poco avergonzado… ¿por qué no la camiseta? –intentó interceder Clary.

–Ssh, Clary. Sé lo que me digo –dijo Maia con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios–. ¿Qué dices, Lewis?

–Digo que acepto. Supongo que tendrás el juego, ¿verdad, Magnus?

–¡Por supuesto! Soy un auténtico maestro.

Simon encendió la consola, puso el juego y se puso a navegar por las canciones.

—Se me había olvidado decir… que elijo que bailes _Oops I did it again_ de Britney Spears —agregó Maia.

Simon le echó una mirada de: _me estás vacilando, tía?_ Pero eligió la canción.

La canción empezó a sonar. Cuando se escuchó el primer _Oh baby, baby_, todos se esperaban a un Simon patoso y descoordinado. Pero Simon alzó su brazo y pasó de forma seductora la mano derecha por su pecho, y continuó con el resto de movimientos de la coreografía. Lo que les dejó a todos (salvo a Maia) con la boca abierta fue que el vampiro comenzó a mover sus caderas y siguió todos los movimientos de la pantalla a la perfección. Los _perfects_ no paraban de sonar, y el medidor subía más y más.

Magnus, incapaz de contenerse, se puso a su lado a bailar. Ambos iban en completa sintonía con la pantalla.

Cuando la canción terminó, Magnus dijo:

—¡Simon, me has dejado de piedra! ¡Has hecho incluso el movimiento de oro! ¡Me costó bailar la canción muchas veces para conseguir hacerlo en el justo momento!

—Sí que te he debido de sorprender, pues creo que es la primera vez en todo lo que nos conocemos que me llamas por mi verdadero nombre.

Magnus no respondió a eso. Para sorpresa de todos, le cogió por la cintura y le abrazó.

—¡Ya he encontrado una pareja de baile! ¡Yupiii!

En cuanto le soltó, Simon se enfrentó a lo que sabía que le esperaban. Caras de estupefacción en todos los de la sala. Empezó por Clary.

—Fray, venga, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas. No es para tanto…

—¡Que no es para tanto dices! ¡Pero si cuando íbamos al Pandemonium no eras capaz de hacer otro movimiento diferente a ir de un lado para otro en una cuadrícula!

—Yo os lo puedo explicar —dijo Maia con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro—. Simon y yo, como ya sabréis, de vez en cuando quedamos para jugar a la Xbox. Pues bien, una vez dijo Simon que jugaría a cualquier juego que le trajera… así que le traje éste. Y empezamos a retarnos, de modo que acabó aprendiéndose todas las coreografías a la perfección con tal de ganarme siempre.

—Simon tío, qué poco gentil —comentó Jordan—. Al menos ya sé que cuando no nos funcione la antena de la tele, tengo entretenimiento asegurado… —y dicho esto, se puso a reír.

—Vale ya, basta de bromas —le cortó Simon—. Alec, te elijo a ti. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

—Simon, tengo una prueba muy buena para Alec… —comenzó a decir Isabelle.

—No hace falta que se la digas, Izzy. Elijo verdad. Pregúntame lo que quieras. Todo menos tener que hacer un baile sensual —y por supuesto, al pronunciar la palabra "sensual" se sonrojó.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de Truth or dare. Lo dicho, siento mucho la tardanza. Para los que no sigáis La última runa de Clary, os explicaré que la razón por la que me he pasado tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar es porque me salió un trabajo de au-pair de verano y tuve que irme a toda prisa a Reino Unido, sin darme tiempo a avisar mi ausencia. Pero bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. La verdad es que me ha costado escribir el capítulo, porque voy bastante escasa de ideas. Por eso os animo a que me contéis las que se os ocurran. Además, dejo a vuestra elección la pregunta que Simon le hará a Alec (cejas'). La que más me guste que me enviéis, la pondré. Además, os advierto que en el próximo capítulo Magnus contará su primera experiencia sexual. Así que, nefilims, por favor, proponedme pruebas para los demás y así podré actualizar antes._

_P.D Si a alguien se le ha pasado por la cabeza, sí, he hecho que el bastón de Jem lo tenga Magnus y se lo regale a Alec. _

_**AVE ATQUE VALE!**_


End file.
